Turning Vampire
by cullencutie747
Summary: Bella is the new Volturi Princess. When Aro invites some child-hood friends, The Cullens, to join the Volturi and they decline, Bella is sent to kidnapped them and a new addition to their coven, Will old friendships be restored? Better than it sounds.
1. Sunset

**This is my first fan fiction and its just a tester**

**I don't own twilight though I wish I did**

**Chapter 1 - Sunset**

B.P.O.V

I sat down next to my best friend Alice and her brother Emmett. I glanced at Alice her dark, spiky hair was cut short, she had a perfect nose and perfect skin, all together a perfect completion. Her topaz eyes gazed unseeingly forward.

I was jealous. Not really I could never be jealous of my best friend but I wish I was as beautiful as her, then maybe I could meet some of the boy standards.

_What the hell Bella, you don't care what the boys think of you. _I scolded myself. _Your better than them and one day you will find some one who loves you for who you are and not what you look like. That will show them. _

Yea whatever you say brain like that will happen I thought to myself.

I waved a hand in front of Alice's face, "Alice wakie wakie" I said happily. I felt Emmett shift awkwardly beside me, confused, I looked at him, he shrugged his muscular shoulders, "um…" he started "Alice hasn't been sleeping very well lately" I frowned and looked back at Alice, it wasn't like her to be tired she was always so energetic and bouncy. She was still staring.

I followed her gaze, she was looking at the tap across the park _what the hell Alice you could have picked something more interesting to look at, at least._

I gently pushed her, she was still staring, I pushed her again but harder, she was STILL staring. I started to panic a little, assuming the worst, that she had died on the spot. Suddenly Alice screamed, I jumped and shook her again. She turned to look at me with round eyes, _At least she wasn't dead I suppose._ I thought to myself. I mentally kicked myself _what was the matter with me or more importantly what was wrong with Alice. _"what's wrong Alice?" I asked_._

"Nothing just a dream"Alice said. After a few moments I broke the silence "so Alice" I asked casually, nudging her with my elbow, "who were you dreaming about?".

Emmett laugh. Loud. Alice looked at me confused then at Emmett for an explanation he shook his head and looked at me. "you fell asleep Alice for a few minutes" Emmett said.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the setting sun, it was beautiful, the centre was bright yellow it faded to a orange then to a light red. _An end to another day _I sighed deeply ignoring Emmett's wink and Alice's nod, they were always sharing silent conversation behind my back. I didn't really mind if I needed to know I knew they would tell me.

"Bella" Emmett said "its time we get going now". I looked at him suspiciously he was normally the one begging for us to stay not asking to go. "I suppose" I replied he grinned at me and said "see you tomorrow same place same time?"

"yea" I said "whatever" his grin turned in to a full on smile..

He hugged me took Alice's hand and stood up. "bye" they chorused together. "Bye " I replied.

They turned and started walking away together hand in hand, in to the sunset. I swear they sparkled _what the hell is wrong with you today Bella I swear it will be ward 6 the mental intuition next. _I stood up, stretched, yawned and started walking home.

As I walked home I thought about my life and decisions so far. I was born to Charlie and Renée swan on the 13 September in Portland, when I was 11 years old we moved here to a small town called forks. It was constantly raining and that meant always carrying a raincoat or an umbrella because the weather was so unpredictable. But it was mostly raining.

When I was 14 years old I started forks high school. I meet Alice and Emmett there on the first day. Alice and me had all of our classes together except Biology and English, and became friends instantly. English was alright, I had Emmett in there, but in biology I was all alone.

I didn't like biology to many big words and to much info for my little brain to hold and its not like you needed to know every trees name or what different kinds of birds eat. Talk about unnecessary.

Anyway I sat at the back of the classroom. By myself. Alone. But I still tried, I really did, I always try, but sometimes its not enough.

Me and Alice became best friends and I loved Emmett's sense of humour and endless stream of energy. I was their only friend, don't get me wrong the were the most beautiful and most graceful people I had ever seen, so much so it seemed inhuman, but people seemed to avoid them, don't know why they just did. I asked Angela about them and she said that they were weird.

So here I am now 1 year latter now 15 with dark brown wavy hair hanging down to my elbow. I had brown eyes small nose and pale pale skin.

Nothing special I must admit but it was enough to get me through life unnoticed. That was what I wanted. Me and attention do not mix I repeat do NOT mix.

I reached my front door and found it unlocked. That was unusual, I pulled it open and stepped through the door. Charlie and Renée were sitting at the table. They jumped up when they saw me and ran to hug me. "um" I said "this is different" still smothered by Renee's hug.

When she pulled away she had tears in her eyes. "where have you been young lady and I what the truth, have you been hanging out with some boy?, are you going out?, have you kissed?, are you pregnant?. Oh my god you are aren't you? that's wh-" " MOTHER" I shouted exasperated I have had enough, don't they ever listen to any thing I say.

"I told you I was going with Alice and Emmett to the park after school". "yea I knew that but its 6 o'clock" she said. WOW was it that late the walk home must have taken longer than expected.

I explained this to Renée, she calmed down noticeably and smiled at me the corner of her eyes wrinkling, "its ok, next time hurry home or give us a call that's all". "I will mom don't worry yourself about me I'm 15 year old" I replied, she hugged me again and said, "but I still worry and you know it".

I hugged her back mumbling my agreement in to her shirt.

I turned to look at Charlie he was the chief of the police and he was still in his uniform, they must have been worried, _next time I'm gonna run home_ I silently promised. "sorry dad" I said.

"Its alright, you had us frightened there" he said awkwardly he didn't like the show of emotions like Renée.

He inched his neck a familiar jester that showed that he was uncomfortable

So I decided to change the subject. "so I suppose you guys are hungry" their faces brightened considerably "yea dinner sounds good" said Charlie. They started walking towards the lounge they knew better than to hang around me when I'm cooking. Yes I cook. Since Charlie couldn't boil water without burning the house down, and Renee couldn't tell the difference between a pot and a pan I was the only one left. And I must admit I had skills in the kitchen, and I didn't mind cooking for them. It was me cooking or takeaways every night.

I looked in the fridge and decided on Spaghetti Bolinas that was easy. I cooked it quickly, served it and put it on the table ready. "Dinners ready" I shouted.

Renee and Charlie walked in hand in hand, and sat down with worried expressions on their faces. Sometime was up. "what's wrong" I paled as I came up with an answer "you saw my biology grades didn't you? Look ill do better next year il-" "no" said Renée "its nothing like that but it doesn't matter I'm sure you will find out tomorrow" there was something in her tone that made me drop the matter all together. They exchanged glanced and Charlie nodded in my direction. It must be serious I thought.

After we finished eating I went straight to my room, while Charlie and Renée curled up on the couch and stared at the TV set. I got dressed thinking about what Charlie and Renée had said. I wonder what my surprise will be I thought to myself as I crawled in to bed and turned off the lights, Wapping myself in blankets just before I drifted off to sleep.


	2. The Volturi Coven

This is the second chapter in my first fan fic

Hope you enjoy it

p.s I do not own twilight

**Please****Review**

**Chapter 2 - The Volturi**

A.P.O.V

I felt as if I could burst from happiness when my best friend in the whole entire universe, sat between Emmett and me. Even though Bella is human we have lots of things in common except she _hates_ shopping and dressing up and clothes.

I haven't loved a human this much in a while. It's better for us if we don't have any contacts with friends that we will miss when we move on to a new life.

_**Start of vision **_

_Six cloaked figures strode forward out of the darkness their blood red eyes clearly stating that they were a coven of vampires that drunk human blood. One of them came forward further than the others and crouched down to study the ground, searching for something. He suddenly looked up and took a deep breath of air, His muscles tensed and he grinned, the points of his teeth showing. His intelligent eyes dancing playfully beneath his eyelashes. He stood gracefully,_

_And turned towards the others, He pointed towards a small cluster of houses on the other side of the valley. A second vampire with dark brown hair and a slim pale face stepped towards the first vampire, "What did you find Felix" he said in a deep booming voice stretching out his arm for Felix to take._

_They shook hands. They both were smiling like they had just won the lottery. "Good work Felix" the second vampire said, chuckling evilly "we have found them" (looking strait at the point where Alice was watching) and if possible his smile grew wider._

_**End of vision**_

I couldn't hold it in and longer, I screamed. I felt my eyes go round and I turned to look at Emmett and Bella.

Emmett's face was a mixture of surprise and confusion, and Bella's, well Bella's face was priceless by the look of things she had been panicking she was shocked, surprised, confused, afraid. _WOW that is one scary face. _I thought. Laughing mentally.

"So" said Bella suddenly breaking the silence, she playfully nudged me with her elbow, I looked at her. "Who were you dreaming about" she said wiggling her eyebrows at me.

_What was she on? This is not like Bella. _I looked at Emmett to see if he had something to do with Bella behaviour. He just shook his head and looked at Bella, who was still looking at me like I came from another planet.

"You fell asleep for a few minutes Alice" Emmett said to me. Bella looked away toward the sunset, Emmett winked at me mean fully, "What did you see" he said in a whisper to low for a human to hear.

"We have to leave now" I replied quietly nodding "Ill tell you what I saw as soon as Bella's gone".

Emmett nodded "Bella" he started so that she could hear him "Its time we get going now".

She was confused it clearly showed on her face. "I suppose" she said,

Emmett smile grew wider, Bella hardly ever listen to what he said.

"Same place same time tomorrow?" Emmett asked that's when it hit me._ We are going to have to move very soon, they are after us and we can't let Bella get hurt cuz we are here_. "Yea…whatever" Bella said "see you then" Emmett declared. He hugged Bella goodbye.

Then he reached out and grabbed my hand, we stood up together, and started walking in the general direction of our home.

"So can you tell me now" Emmett asked as soon as we were out of earshot of Bella.

I sighed "We are going to have to leave forks very soon, Ill tell you the full details when everyone's listening I don't really what to repeat my self to much" I said as I turned around and waved goodbye to Bella she waved back. "Wow must be serious" Emmett whispered "yea it is very serious" I said and winced.

I knew who they were; they were The Volturi, our rulers, law keepers, prosecutors. They were coming for me, because of my power. They wanted me in their collection.

I knew that, Felix was a tracker, the one that came forward first in my vision, his heightened senses and his 6th sense (Instinct) were deadly.

Aro was the second vampire to come forward the one that looked right at me, I shivered at the memory of his red eyes, He could see everything anyone had ever thought through physical contact, He had great self control as well. He was the leader of the Volturi.

Then there was Jane, Demetri, Alec and Zafrina the four vampires that were standing behind Aro and Felix.

Jane could create mental and physical illusions.

Demetri was a shape shifter; he could change in to any animal that had a living breathing pulse.

Alec could numb senses, so that the victim couldn't feel, taste, hear, see or smell.

And Zafrina, she could control minds of anything that had one.

_And here they were, coming for me, in about one year_, don't ask me how I knew when it would happen, it just came with my visions.

I didn't _want_ to go. I _wanted_ to stay here with my family.

Emmett my brother, well adopted brother was changed in 1935 by our adoptive father Carlisle. Esme was changed by Carlisle as well but I was changed in 1920 by an unknown vampire, I remember the pain, the fire and I had no one to tell me it was going to be OK. I was alone.

When the change was complete I wonder aimlessly, I _hated _drinking the blood of humans I tried a few times, but it was a horrible thing watching someone's future disappear.

Until one day I had a vision that I was going to meet a vampire coven that had _golden _eyes and _didn't_ drink human blood but the blood of animals.

I was overjoyed I went on an extra large shopping spree;

I wanted to look descent when I meet them.

So I started searching for them, they weren't hard to find but when I found them they welcome my like a sister. I had finally found my dream.

So I became a Cullen, I was adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen, they had also adopted Emmett.

I drank animal blood, it still _hurt _to see futures go dark but it wasn't as bad as starvation.

That was another reason I didn't want to go with the Volturi, I didn't want to drink human blood ever again and neither would any vampire with the last name Cullen, because of that we were considered strange by others of our kind. There was only one other coven that was vegetarian as we called ourselves, and they were the Denali coven who live permanently in Alaska. _We could go there _I thought _for a while at least._

_The Volturi may not be coming to Fork for just me though. _Esme had intelligence, she had huge brains and sometimes helped me with my homework. And Carlisle could heal humans, vampires and animals.They has been invited to join the Volturi before but they gracefully declined.

_Yes we are all in danger, we could run away together. That's if they don't want to join the Volturi. What kind of person would want to join the Volturi anyway??_

Oh yea there was the mind controller we have to avoid her at all costs.

We were going at a slow (human) walking pace, it was annoying to see how slow some humans (especially Bella) walk, how can they stand moving at that speed, moving fast was exhilarating.

Emmett seemed to read my mind. "Race ya" he laughed before he sprinted off. I sprinted right after him. Now this is fun, speeding past trees, rivers and Emmett since I was much faster than him. "How can you stand moving so slow?" I called out too Emmett as I passed him. He laughed again, full of joy, soon when I tell him we are leaving and why, he won't be so cherry so I better make the most of it. A sad Emmett is no fun.

We were two blurry objects moving at the speed of light. I started to enjoy myself then remembered Aro's and Felix's faces and shivered slightly.

We reached the front door of our house and walked in. I was dreading telling my family my vision and I was trying to think of a way to break it to them easily.

"Carlisle, Esme come here" I said a getting a panicky edge to my voice. _Oh no this is not the time to panic. _But I still was panicking when Carlisle walked in. I knew he could fell the panic coming off of me in waves. He was by my side in an instant wrapping his arm around me and leading me to the couch. He sat down and then pulled me down to sit next to him. His arm was still around me. _They are all so kind and caring I don't deserve them. I should just go, I bought this on I'm the reason they are coming here, the rest of the Cullens are just a bonus._

A dry sob escaped my mouth and I turned to Carlisle and buried my face in his chest. "Oh Alice, what happened" he said calmly patting my back and pulling me closer, rocking me back and forward.

I felt waves of security, calm and confidence wash over me, and I embraced them. "Thank you Carlisle" I said into his chest. "It's ok Alice that's what family are for."

That started my sobbing all over again. Carlisle waited till I was all sobbed out until repeating his question "what happened Alice?"

"I….I don't knnow how to startt" I cried

"Well" said Carlisle in his calm voice "start from the beginning" he suggested. I nodded wiped my dry eyes and started

"We… were hanging out with Bella after and all of a sudden I had a vision" my voice cracked a little "The Volturi are coming here to get us.." Carlisle's eyes widened in shock. I notice Esme had slipped in to see what was happening and was sitting on the opposite couch next to Emmett. They both looked like they had seen someone die. Emmett was paler than usual and had his mouth wide open, Esme eyes were as big a saucers and her grip on the couch had tightened, Carlisle's nostrils flared. I had never seen him this angry before I started to move away. I had never notice how scary he could look either.

He looked down at me confused then he saw how I looked at him and he softened his expression, "Sorry Alice I was just remembering how a friend of mine was running away from the Volturi all his life, he was finally cornered by them and killed himself"

It was my turn to look shocked

"What was his name?" I asked cautiously "His name was Caius" he said deep in thought. I was confused "I didn't know we could kill ourselves, I thought the only way we can die is to rip us to pieces and then burn them". Carlisle looked at me for a while, his golden eyes studding me before answering me "He lit a fire and then ripped himself apart and burnt himself".

I felt like I was going to be sick but that wasn't possible so I gagged instead.

When I recovered enough to speak I said "That's horrible". Carlisle nodded "Yes it is, he knew that if the Volturi had control over him and his powers they could rule over everyone and everything, and at that time they wanted to destroy the human race and take over the world. He could make his power anything he wanted it to be, quite amazing actually "

"Anyway" Emmett's voice boomed I jumped, he obviously didn't want to talk about that. "We were talking about the Volturi coming to get us thingy" he looked at me then a Carlisle.

"Yes we were" he said "when are the coming?" Carlisle asked me.

"In about one year" I answered quickly.

"Ok, what will happen if we stay here, meet them head on and say "no" and if the are persistent or violent, Fight?"

I closed my eyes and thought of our decision, and the vision came quicker than normal.

_**Start of Vision **_

_A towering fire rose out of the hard dry ground, sucking the oxygen in greedily. Next to the fire Zafrina, Emmett and the blonde girl, Jane, were engaged in combat. Completing complex movements with grace. They were biting, scratching, punching and kicking. A little way off Esme and Carlisle were back to back trying to fend off oncoming attacks from Aro, Felix and Demetri. In the centre of the battle lay a head covered in blood most of the dark spiky hair had been torn off and the lifeless golden eyes were still open, the head had been ripped of its body that was lying a few metres away, the body was armless and had one leg that was twisted back at a impossible angle. Most of the clothes had been torn away to reveal a pale bleeding body._

That was me.

I gasped and The Vision Changed

_The same fire was in the same spot. Little bits of body debris were scattered everywhere. The six vampires from the Volturi coven stood side by side smiling victoriously, looking around for any survivors, they found none._

_**End of Vision**_

I opened my eyes and looked at everyone; they were looking at me expectantly. I sank back into the couch "I died" I whispered everyone looked at me. Esme looked like she was going to cry. "We all did".


	3. Alaska

**Sorry About the wait.... I love reading other peoples stories and I get so caught up in that I forget to write ****J ill try better. You might want to read the last chapter again cuz I changed it a bit, Carlisle and Emmett don't have any powers**

**Please Please Please review I haven't got ANY reviews and I really need some comments on my writing.**

**Chapter 3: Leaving**

E. P.O.V (Emmett)

I died.

_Me._

Emmett Cullen.

W.O.W

And.

Well.

W.O.W

Naaaa I can't die Alice has to be wrong,

_Alice has never been wrong before has she?, _well there's a first time for everything right?

How is that possible I mean I'm so strong and muscleman like. I lifted up this house.

Don't tell Esme that.

I glued it all back down and stuff but that's some strength, you must admit that at least, I bet you couldn't lift up your house with one hand, I bet you couldn't even lift a car up with one hand, or tree, or a….a….a teeny tiny table. With. One .hand.

Nope

Not with two hands but one, with 1 thumb and 4 fingers no more or no less.

Anyway enough about my strength.

The Volturi are coming.

_Ha ha ha ha what the hell._ Why is no one laughing?

Why is everyone so fricking scared, its not like the sky is falling down, yea chicken little I love that movie, a little movie about a little chicken that gets hit on the head with a little acorn.

_A fricking acorn!!!, _maybe I should run around the house shouting "The Volturi are coming the Volturi are coming" over and over.

I mean its only a little visit from our friends the _Volturi, _that's a funny name, it reminds me of a fish.

Why cant it be more realistic and serious like I mean what a name is that, and _so _true and it _does not_ remind me of a fish. When I grow up I'm going to name my coven that and they are going to make me the king.

BOW TO ME I AM KING EMMETT THE STRONGEST AND FASTEST AND BESTIST VAMP EVER CREATED. BOW I SAY, BOW. HALE ME. IM T-

Carlisle was giving me one of those looks that told me he knew what I was thinking. "oh, um, yea…sorry Carlisle" I mumbled embarrassed, Carlisle was defiantly not going to be in my coven after this.

"Emmett this is serious, I think we might have to leave Forks" Carlisle said looking at us in the eye one by one, nodding his head.

Alice zoned out for a couple of seconds, refocused and said "We could go to Alaska".

Carlisle nodded "That might be the best idea Alice what do you say family?" he asked deep in thought.

"Yep sounds great, I mean with all the snow and stuff" I said trying to see the bright side of things and lighten up the mood.

It didn't work.

"Alaska it is then" announced Carlisle standing up and smoothing down his clothes.

"I am going to inform the hospital and the high school about our departure" he said and then left the room.

Esme broke down in dry sobs. Alice and me moved to comfort her, we knew it was hard for her. "w..what are we ..e going to…t ..to do?" Esme finely said.

"Don't worry Esme, we wont let them get us, we are going to be ok when we move to Alaska, no one will hurt us"

Esme was calming down now.

We better pack soon, if we are going soon. I'm going to school tomorrow to tell Bella we are leaving. I love her, she is honestly the best sister anyone could have, its just to bad she's an only child.

"I'm going to pack now" I said before anyone could see the tears that will never fall in my eyes.

And I left the room walked upstairs to my room, trying to think of a way we could tell Bella.

_I'm just going to ring her._ I thought then maybe ill go to school tomorrow and say a real

good-bye. If we did not say it to her face she might think of us as cowards and not like us. I want her to have good memories of us when we leave.

I grabbed my phone and dialled her number.

Her mother picked up after three rings.

"Hello Swan Residents" she said

I chuckled she was the only one in her family who said that, she tried to make Charlie and Bella say it so it sounded professional but they disagreed saying it would make them seem stuck up.

"Hello Miss Swan" I answered smoothly "May I speak to your lovely daughter, Bella"

There was a pause at the other end of the line.

"Bella's not home yet Emmett" Renée finely said.

"Ok" I said "um ....we are leaving Forks, me and my family, in about two days and I was going to say good-bye now, but ill tell her tomorrow at school."

There was a another pause at the end of the line but this time it was longer.

"Oh no" Renée answered breathlessly "Bella's going to be devastated"

She was right Oh No.

"Yes" I said "don't worry we will tell her tomorrow, please don't tell her we will tell her the full story"

"Ok that will be fine" Renee said sadly.

"Ok I better go and pack now any way, ……so bye"

"Bye" Renée said

I hung up.

Now how are we going to tell Bella, this is going to be a mess.

Alice burst through my door at this moment, tears in her eyes.

She ran up to me and pulled me in to a typical Alice hug. She was a few heads shorter than me, so I put my arms around her head and pulled her closer, breathing in her sent.

She smelt like new clothes, honey and that real fancy shampoo.

Alice finely pulled away, I looked down and smiled at her

"We might be able to come back once all is this over" I said trying to comfort her as best as I could.

"Yea, maybe" she said weakly

We stood there for a while each of us wrapped in the others arms, loosed in our own thought

"Come on" Alice said "we better keep packing"

And with that she walked out of my room and shut the door behind her.

I lay down on my bed, This was one of those times when I just wished I could sleep.

I didn't want to go to school tomorrow but I had to.


	4. School

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COME ON PEOPLE PLLEASE REVIEW **JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Please tell me what u think

Should I keep going with this story?????

Chapter 4: School

B.P.O.V

I woke with a throbbing headache and a stiff neck. _Not a good way to start the day. _I sighed and stretched. Taking a deep breathe I got out of bed.

I walked over to my mirror and looked at my reflection.

I was pretty but not in a sexy way, I had a small bust and narrow hips.

The previous night I had tied my hair up in a bun but I had lost the hair-tie somewhere in the mess of blankets, my hair was a horror now, there were knots and tangles everywhere pasted to my face.

I groaned.

I looked terrible.

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, letting the warm water refresh me.

When the water started to go cold, I turned it off and dried myself.

I walked in to my room and looked at my selection of clothes, choosing a dark blue blouse and jeans. I slipped them on and brushed my hair. I decided to leave it out today.

When I looked presentable I ran down stairs and into the kitchen. I looked in the cupboards for something to eat. I grabbed a bar and an apple.

Charlie had already gone to work and Renée slept in and you could never wake her. I looked after myself.

I looked at the clock hanging on the wall.

School time and I was late.

I grabbed my keys and bolted for the front door, tripping a few times, losing a shoe and dropping my jacket in the hurry.

I ran outside and down the footpath to my old red truck.

I _love_ it.

My dad brought it for me from his best friend Billy Black. He had a son called Jacob, I had meet him a few times and he had seemed nice, I vaguely remember his sisters Rachel and Rebecca they were a few years older than me. I hadn't seen any of them for _ages. _

Maybe I should visit them sometime, I knew the live somewhere in The Push which was 10 minutes drive from Forks. Charlie could give me directions.

I got in my truck and turned the key in the ignition. The engine roared in to life, I backed out of the driveway and headed towards forks high school.

It was raining so when I arrived at the school there was no one in sight. Cars were parked as close to the entrance as possible so there would be no car parks there.

I parked my truck in my normal spot and got out.

I put up my umbrella and walked towards my period 1 class……_English_.

I _love _English, I sat next to Mike Newton he was a bit over _friendly_ and he kept asking me out but he was nice I suppose. The teacher was great and the stuff he taught was interesting. I'm good at English to.

"Hey Bella" I jumped and looked up in to Emmett's topaz eyes and smiled

I hated the way he snuck up on me. It was like he appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey Emmett" I replied.

"Ummm Bella"

"Yes Emmett?"

"We are leaving"

I stopped walking and turned to look at him fully.

They were leaving, my two best friends who were basically my second family were going and leaving me behind to live in this dismal town by _myself?_

"When?" I asked finely.

"Two days" Emmett said sadly

"Where to?" I asked

"Alaska" replied Emmett

"Why?" I asked

"Carlisle was offered a job there" Emmett answered.

"But…what about meeee?" I said starting to shake with sobs.

A tear leaked out of the corner off my eye and trickled down my face. Emmett wiped it away with his finger and pulled me into a hug. I leaned my head against his chest and cried.

"I'm sorry Bella but you're going to have to _stay here _for the time being and look after Charlie and Renée" Emmett said.

I nodded against his chest.

"Maybe we will meet again someday" Emmett continued.

I shivered, Emmett was _really_ cold, I mean his skin was like ice.

Emmett pulled away quickly.

He looked down at me. "I am really _sorry _and I wish you could come with us"

And with that he turned around and walked into the woods.

They were gone and with them, they had taken my heart.

Emmett was gone.

Alice was gone.

Esme was gone.

Carlisle was gone.

_They_ were gone.

The Cullens were gone.

_Gone._

_Gone._

_Gone._

I rapped my arms around my chest as the tears continusly rolled down my cheeks.

_What should I do now? _There's no point going to school I do not feel like it any more.

_Where should I go? _I should go home.

I walked over to my truck, climb in, start engine, drove home, that was my plan.

I pulled in the drive and got out.

I walked in through the front door and climbed the stairs.

Everything seemed like a dream or more like a nightmare. I was in a daze.

I walked into my bedroom and thru myself onto my bed and sobbed and sobbed and sobbed.

Until I sobbed myself to sleep.


	5. Depression

**Sorry about last chapter, I had writers block. ****LLL **

Chapter 5: Depression.

B.P.O.V

Hours turned into days, days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months.

My life was washing away before my eyes.

I did not talk unless someone asked me a direct question.

When I did answer it was a "yes" or "no".

I no longer slept or ate well.

I was even more ugly, stupid and horrible than I was before.

I had no one to sit by.

No one to talk to.

No one to laugh with.

I had no one to make me happy when I'm sad.

To make me calm when I'm angry.

To make me exited when I'm bored.

I'm a nobody

I was depressed.

It had been a year since the Cullens left.

I wonder if they missed me like I missed them.

I threw myself into my studies. It was the one thing I liked doing now.

It was a good way to block the rest of the world out.

To take my mind off of things in reality.

Reality hurts.

I learnt all about the different countries and their history. I made a list of all the places I want to go.

I want to live in Italy, in a little historic town called Volterra, I love the scenery. An almost castle-like place.

I love the houses, the landscape and the community. The moment I turn 18 I'm going to fly there buy a house and decent car and I'm going to live there.

I learnt about math formulas and how to solve difficult equations in my head.

I learnt to speech French, Italian, Swiss, German, Spanish, Dutch, Japanese and Chinese.

I learnt to play the piano, guitar, flute and the Violin.

I learnt about Art, Heath, Computers, Money, Physics, Chemistry and many other subjects. In and out of school.

I had read and reread most of the books in the Forks and the Seattle libraries. With this I rediscovered my passion for English and discovered a possible future career, to become an English teacher.

I studied Biology and found myself quite interested in it.

My level clumsiness had dropped and I no longer tripped over myself, I suppose learning a few sports helped.

I now played baseball and football and I swam and ran. I love swimming, and to my great delight and surprise I'm much more graceful in the water than out. I liked the independent sports better but Charlie made me take some team sports I'm grateful though because I've started enjoying them.

I practised martial arts, yoga and gymnastics. I found these all very interesting and pleasant experiences every time I went.

I took some courses on cooking so I could make more exotic foods for Charlie. He enjoyed that.

I also took some courses on mechanics, and with this I identified my love for cars.

I had me eyes set on a beautiful Audi R8 Spyder, it was my dream and it was only in my dreams that I could afford it.

So instead I saved up and brought upgrades for my truck. It could go much much faster now, up to 180km per hour instead of 60. It was a start.

I had developed a taste of speed. I now loved the exhilarating feeling of the wind rushing past me when I was speeding down the motorway, I had almost convinced myself that day that what I needed to was rip the roof off the truck so I could have that feeling all the time. But then I pictured Charlie's face and quickly decided against it.

At school I was a top student in all my subjects, achieving As with ease. The teachers loved me and my passion for excellence. But I still had no friend. Angular was always nice though and talked to me.

Charlie was overjoyed about my grades and told me to keep up the good work, Renée was delighted as well but she was concerned about my social life. She was to observant for her own good, she noticed that none of my friends came over anymore, she noticed the bags under my eyes, she noticed when I zoned out of the conversations and was thinking about the Cullens. And it was starting to irritate me.

Charlie snapped.

I was lying on the couch staring into space, thinking about the Cullens. Again.

Charlie was sitting at the dinner table reading this mornings newspaper. More like pretending to read it, he was really watching me from the corner of his eye, yes I had seen thee fugitive glances he sent my way every few minutes.

I sighed.

He looked at me and put down his newspaper.

"Right, I've had enough Bella" he said "You have been to sad for to long and your bring the whole family down with you, your sad, your mothers sad and even I'm starting to feel the melancholy mood. Its just not OK, where is the happy Bella that I use to know.

I shrugged I couldn't be bothered answering.

"Bella I think you need some new friends"

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Jacob? Remember Jacob Black, Billy's kid, well he'd be happy to see you again. You have a few thing in common he loves cars too and currently he is working on a VW Rabbit"

I brightened up at the mention of cars even if VW rabbits are so last centaury and agreed to visit and help him.

Charlie gave me the address and happily waved me off down the driveway.

So just to clarify my situation.

I'm riding my truck down to la push. Trying to find an address I can hardly remember to meet a boy that I haven't seen in 5 years.

This is going to be good.


	6. Edward

**Ok I do not own twilight or any of the characters ****JJJJ**

**Please please please review, it doesn't take that long……..**

Chapter 6: Edward

A.P.O.V

I couldn't go to school that day that we left I wish I had now, to see Bella one more time but I couldn't see her in that much pain, but I saw it anyway. I had second, third and even forth thoughts about leaving Bella there, we could have taken her with us.

This was why we didn't make friends with humans.

I missed her already, dreading the rest of my life with out her.

I hope she was OK.

At first I had tried not to look into her future knowing it would be full of despair. But then the urge became too great and I gave up. So I looked.

It was fuzzy. I caught glimpses of her sitting alone at school, her sobbing in her sleep, her staring off into space for hours on end. I saw an interesting on of her with golden eyes and paler skin. But the scariest part was when her future went blank.

It was just a black darkness filled with dread every time I tried.

II was convinced she had died.

I couldn't be bothered to do anything anymore, I sat in the corner of my room in our house in Alaska. To tired to get up or go shopping. Even though technically vampires couldn't sleep, I feel physically and emotionally drained. I had worn the same clothes all week and only changed them when we came back from hunting and they were torn to shreds.

The rest of the family wasn't handling it well either, Bella had always been like a daughter to Esme and Carlisle and they missed her terribly, Esme didn't do any voluntary work anymore and sat in the kitchen staring at the human food we had packed in the cupboards as reminders of Bella.

Carlisle spent most of the time in the hospital, leaving early in the morning and returning late at night, he was unhappy because we were unhappy. He missed Bella as well.

Emmett no longer played pranks or said stupid things that we all laughed at. He went on long hunting trips by himself. He didn't talk much and never laughed anymore.

It had been a year since we left Forks and came to Alaska. We hadn't left the house much only to hunt and Carlisle went to work but that was it. We didn't go to school. We hadn't even been to see the Denali coven yet, that was rude of us. They knew we were here and they were coming to see us in a few days time.

I had seen that there was a new member that had joined their coven after Tanya changed him, she was much attached to him. Apparently (from her point of view) it was love at first sight, she wanted a mate, thought he was handsome, so she changed him. He wasn't particularly interested in her and kept politely turning her down, but Tanya is a very resilient person and kept trying. From what I've seen his name is Edward, he looked about 18 a few years younger than Tanya and he was quite an eye catcher if I might say so myself, He had a tangle of bronze hair and golden eyes, he was gorgeous. I felt sorry for the poor boy, being the centre of attention in Tanya's eyes would be like being dragged through hell and back.

He was a mind reader, I had seen him wince when Tanya pictured him naked.

She was very self-centred when she changed him for her own pleasure and instead of making him uncomfortable like she clearly was, she should spend a few lifetimes trying to make it up to him.

Sasha is a member of the Denali coven, she is my friend and loves shopping, just like me. We were friends the first time we talked. She is an immortal child but has great control over her blood lush, she was 12 years old when she was changed in 1968. And she can talk to animals.

I know I shouldn't be spying on other peoples life just because I don't have one anymore, but I can't help it, it's the only way I can feel like I'm still a part of this world.

_**Start of vision.**_

_The six members of the Denali coven stood on our doorstep leaning forward to ring the door bell._

_**End of vision**_

15 minutes away.

They must have become impatient to see us so they had come early.

I stood up ready to tell my family.

"Esme" I said, knowing she would hear me even if she was outside, she was standing next to me in an instant.

"Yes Alice" she said sadly

"They are coming early, the Denials, in 15 minutes" I said in the same monotone voice.

"Oh gosh, really they are coming?" she said waving her arms in the air. "Well I better get cleaning, they can't see our house like this".

_**Start of vision**_

_The Denials walked through our front door gasping at the beautifully clean house we had._

_**End of vision **_

"No Esme, it's going to look beautiful" I said looking up at her and giving her a small smile.

She hugged me mumbling a "Thank you" and rushed off down the stairs.

I got up off the floor in the corner of my room and walked over to my wardrobe for the first time in a week and picked out a floral knee-height dress. It was very pretty, I went over to my mirror and did a twirl, I realized how much I loved clothes.

I have to make plans to go shopping with Esme and buy us all new clothes, since I didn't go shopping no one else got any new clothes either.

This was the first time in a year I have had a sparkle of hope. I realized what a boring person I have been, bring the whole family down with me by moping around, I'm so selfish. Maybe I can change, I'll be happy Alice like I was before Bella…..I felt a lump rise in my throat, happy, happy, happy.

Yes I'm happy, it was like I had just woken up after a bad nightmare and finding that it wasn't true, I felt a lot better.

I went over to my suitcase and got out my make-up kit.

_Weird that it had been sitting there for one year, with out use. I must have been well and truly out of it. _I thought as I applied some mascara, eye-shadow and lip-gloss.

I looked at myself in the mirror once more, admiring my reflection. Then bounded down the stairs to phone Carlisle at the hospital.

"Hello Alice?" he answered in surprise, I never called him.

"Hi Carlisle" I answered happily, "The Denials are coming early, in about 5 minutes actually and I just want to tell you just in case you wanted to be here and greet them when they arrive"

Silence

"Helllloooo" I said "Carlisle?"

"What's going to happen Alice? What have you seen? You seem all happy and excited" he hurried to cover up what he said, "Not that it's a bad thing dear, it's just a little unexpected."

I decided to interrupt before he said something he might regret.

"No, I feel fine Carlisle, actually I'm in a great mood but it's not the future that I'm excited with, it's the present".

"OK" that is great Alice, I'm coming home now then" Carlisle said sounding pleased

I decided to be really cheeky and to make sure he was 100% sure that I was over the depression I added. "Bye bigdaddyC" quickly before I hung up laughing, that would probably give him a good scare.

That made me laugh harder, it felt good to laugh.

I calmed myself and turned around. Esme and Emmett were standing in the doorway staring at me with wide eyes and open mouths.

As I walked past them I turned and shut their mouths for them, "You'll catch flies" I said wrinkling my nose and patting Emmett's head, giving them both a warm smile, I skipped up to my room glancing back to see their shocked faces, their mouths had fallen back open.

I rolled my eyes and sat on my king- size bed that I never used.

Looking around at the white walls, it was really dull,

I need a shopping list. I get some paper and a pen and write.

_1st__: Clothes._

_2__nd__: Posters for walls._

_3__rd__: More clothes._

_4__th__: More posters for walls._

Done.

I put it in my handbag and went downstairs to welcome our visitors.

I stood by the door ready to open it in…..

10.……

9.….

8.…..

7.…..

6.….

5.…..

4.….

3.….

2.…..

1.….

And open.

There stood the Denial coven poised to ring the door bell.

As soon as I opened the door, Sasha rushed in to my arms, hugging me. She was as tall as me so it was easy to hug her back.

Once we were done greeting each other, I invited them inside and told them to sit down.

Emmett and Esme walked in and started talking to the guests.

Carlisle arrived looking disappointed that he was late, when he came in I threw my arms around him, I was sorry that I was so sad all the time, I was morning Bella still and I knew it had made Carlisle sad to see his children upset.

"Sorry Carlisle for everything" I said

"It's OK Alice" he replied patting my back.

He sat down in between me an Esme, leaning in to give her a kiss.

"Hello"

I turned around to see who was talking to me.

It was Edward.

He was even more gorgeous in person but he wasn't really my type, more of a Bella's man, I winced when I thought of her name.

"Who's Bella?" he asked

Oh yes he's a mind-reader, I always hated nosey people.

He laughed

"She was a friend of mine but we moved" I explained holding back the tears

"You can see hear again, cant you?" he asked he was extremely curious.

"No, I cant, you see Edward, she was human and I think she's dead". My voice broke.

I had to hold myself together I wasn't going to break down here.

Everyone had stopped their conversations and was watching me. Emmett got up and walked out of the room.

Silence

I looked down and the conversations started back up again.

"Sorry" I heard Edward say.

"Its alright, it still hurts though" I said slowly

"How did you know my name and that I was a mind-reader?" he asked suddenly

I looked up at him, he was looking at my curiously. I now hate curious people as well especially over-curious people.

He laughed again.

"Would you just get out of my head" I exclaimed I was starting to get angry with him, I could tell that if he kept looking through my mind we were not going to get along. I liked my privacy and some people don't even know what it means, I'd buy a dictionary for them just so they could look it up.

But before I could say anything Tanya came and basically threw herself onto Edwards lap, he stiffened and shivered, Tanya was probably thinking of him naked again.

"Yea well I have to live with Edward and his mind reading all the time and I love it" she said clapping her hands on the word love and grabbing Edwards's cheek and shaking it a bit.

I burst out laughing when Tanya was leaning in for a kiss when Edward pushed her away holding her at arms width while she struggled violently trying to get as close to Edward face as possible.

"No Tanya" Edward said in a commanding voice. She looked at him with pleading eyes, I knew they were having a secret conversation. Edward shook his head. Tanya pouted and got up with a rejected expression on her face and walked off with her nose in the air.

_**Start of vision**_

"_Don't you love me?" Tanya whispered to Edward, "No" Edward replied in a clear voice. Tanya walked up to him and wordlessly slapped him hard across the face._

_**End of vision **_

Ha Ha Edward got slapped by a girl Ha Ha.

He was staring at me. "What was that?" he asked.

Another Question. I sighed. I decided to play innocent and dumb.

"What was what?" I asked knowing I'd annoy him.

He was struggling to find an answer he looked so pathetic I decided to help him.

"You mean my vision?" I asked like I finely understood what he was saying.

"Was that what that slapping thing was?"

"Yes Edward, you're going to get slapped." I said nodding

"Oh. How did you know?"

"Yea…I'm…ummm I'm-" I was cut off. By Emmett. Happy Emmett.

"My psychic sister" Emmett boomed, _WOW I haven't seen him like this since we left Bella._ I winced.

Edward looked confused so I decided to clarify.

"Yea I'm Psychic Edward"

"Really does that mean Tanya's going to slap me?"

"Yes, tonight"

"Oh no" Edward groaned

"Yep" I said popping the P "I'm going to be watching and waiting", I finished smiling evilly.

"Why do I have the feeling that you're not going to let me forget this?" he asked rubbing his face with his hands.

"Because I'm not, I'm going to video tape it, put it on U-Tube and send it to every coven of vampires I know" I said like it was the most natural and obvious thing in the world.

I changed the subject before he could see my plan and I decided to play a game with him.

"I know what you going to say next" I declared as I started humming Clair De Lune by Debussy in my head so he couldn't see the answer.

He started to come up with possible answers in his head, but gave up.

"What?" he asked.

"You just said it" I said

Ha he fell right into my trap.

"What" he moaned "No fair"

"It is well and truly fair"

"But you cheated"

"How did I cheat, if anyone was cheating it was you, sneaking around my head like that. You just don't like that you were beaten by a girl" I whispered angrily.

I was not really angry rather amused actually. One Mind-Reader and one Psychic fighting over a game of future reference. Where the Psychic looks and the Mind-Reader reads. But I can block him, maybe he's not so bad after all.

I started humming Clair De Lune again. It was Bella's favourite music, it wasn't really my type though but I listened to it as she played it over and over without comment.

"Bella liked Debussy?"

_Do_ _Edward and his questions never stop?_

I cleared my throat "Yes….it was her favourite"

"Its my favourite too, I would have really like to meet Bella, she seems quite an interesting human from what I've seen in your families thoughts, Did she know what you were?" Edward asked.

"No she didn't, but she always knew that we were different and she never asked"

"You were really attached Bella I'm guessing" he said

"Yea, she was mine and Emmett's Best friend, she was so kind, caring and so selfless, she had absolutely no self-esteem or fashion sense but I love her."

Edward was silent so I listened too other peoples conversations.

Esme, Carlisle and Carmen were talking at the dinner table (that we never use) about medicine and Carlisle's job down at the Hospital.

Emmett and Sasha were battling each other on the game system, from what I could tell Sasha was winning.

Kate and Laurent were talking about the architecture of the house, while puzzling over the human food in the cupboards. I giggled they would never guess the real reason it was there.

I couldn't see Tanya at all. I knew she would come on to Edward tonight.

Where was she now…

_**Start of vision. **_

_Tanya grabbing handfuls of clothing and dumping it out the window, the beautiful blue silk dress Alice wore at the Prom in Forks, Alice's Favourite high heels the she had worn twice and Alice's designer skinny Jeans. Everything. Every piece of clothing Alice had was out side the window, ready to be burnt._

_**End of vision.**_

45 minutes

I played cool, calm and collected Alice. How deer she, come in to my house and start burning my clothes, my babies.

Edward had a regretful look on his face.

He started to apologise, but I cut him off with a wave of my hand, "Just let me have my fun Edward" I said.

Edward now looked confused.

A plan was forming.

"Emmett" I whispered, he was at my side as soon as the words were out of my mouth.

I explained what was happening.

"I go rip her head off then" he said angrily.

"No Emmett, that will spoil that fun" I stopped to see if anyone was listening, "We are going to prank her" I barely whispered. Emmett's smile lit up his face.

"Cool can I help?"

I whipped around and saw Sasha standing beside Emmett, she could be helpful I suppose, _What do you say Edward?_

He turned to me and nodding he said "She never really like Tanya much, did ya Sashie?" he asked her while he ruffled up her hair, smiling, Sasha wiggled out of Edwards grasp and poked her tongue at his, smoothing down her hair.

"Her thoughts are very amusing when it comes to Tanya" he said smiling.

"No she's mean" Sasha pouted crossing her arms. Edward chuckled nodding his head.

"Lets get going then, we should go to my room" Emmett whispered.

We all climbed up the stairs and walked into Emmett's room, It was a mess, game consoles, video games and cords were scatted all over the floor.

"You should really pick all this junk up so you won't tip or break anything" I said

Emmett dismissed my suggestion with a wave of his hand, "First, It's not Junk, Second, Vampires can't trip, Third, I don't care if I break it because its not very valuable and Fourth, I cant be bothered picking it up." Emmett said.

I rolled my eyes.

_Lazy Emmett._

Edward started laughing, he clutched his sides and started rolling around on the floor.

_Weirdo_, what was he on, probably something that Emmett though.

Emmett was staring at Edward with a worried expression on his face, I was pretty sure that my expression mirrored his.

"Are you OK Edward?" Emmett asked when Edward had calmed down.

"Yea, your thoughts are so funny you guys" Edward said rubbing his eyes.

_**Start of vision. **_

_Tanya's screams echoed through the house as she looked in the mirror._

_**End of vision.**_

"Operation One, prank Tanya is go" I said with my best evil grin and laugh.

This was going to be good.

**What do you think the prank should be????**

**Sorry if you think I used Alice's psychicness to much, but if I was Alice, I'd use it all the time. JJJJ**

**Review……**


	7. Jacob

Sorry if you think that Bella shouldn't like cars but I love them

And Jacobs only 1 year younger than Bella.

Jacobs already a werewolf.

**Chapter 7: Jacob**

**B.P.O.V**

**The Black family residence was easy to find.**

**I pulled into the driveway and looked around, it could have been Mother Nature's lair, the house was on the bored of a large forest and the trees hugged it tightly. It was hard to explain. **

**I felt peaceful here.**

**I got out of the car and walked slowly up to the front door. **

**I raised my hand to knock but I heard a loud noise coming from the shed. I decided to go cheek it out. **

**I walked through the open shed door and looked around, the place was littered with bits of everything scattered everywhere.**

_**How could they live like this? **_**I thought.**

**In the middle of the clutter sat a boy, he was big and muscular, he had rusty brown skin and dark eyes and hair. He was working on a VW Rabbit and didn't look up when I entered, I guessed this was Jacob, he had defiantly grown but I had too. He was 1 year younger than me so that would make him 15. I wonder if he will recognise me.**

**I walked up to him **

"**Umm, Jacob?" I said cautiously.**

**He jumped to his feet looking at me surprised.**

"**Bella?" he asked in a deep husky voice, squinting at me and looking at me up and down like he was comparing me to something. I guess he did remember me, which was good I didn't have to introduce myself.**

**I nodded.**

**There were a few minutes of awkwardness which I used to look at his VW Rabbit. It was in nice condition, with a shiny coat of red paint and clean interior. The bonnet was open and a large portion of the engine was visible.**

**I quickly assessed it. **

**It was a GTD turbodiesel, pretty plain type of engine. It was in good condition as well. I scanned over it looking for faults. My eyes landed on the Dump Valve that sat in-between the Compressor Outlet and the Throttle Body. The screw was screwed on to tight so the compressed air was entering the engine.**

"**Undo that screw a bit" I order Jacob, pointing at it.**

**He looked at me in disbelief.**

**I rolled my eyes. **_**Stupid boys**_**.**

"**Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I don't know anything about cars, try it and see if it works" I said**

**He bent over and unscrewed the screw a bit like I told him too. He walked around to the diver's seat and got in. **

**Jacob turned the key in the ignition and the car roared in to life.**

**I nodded my head approvingly.**

**Jacob got out and looked at me quizzically.**

"**Charlie said you were coming down sometime" he finely said with a warm smile.**

**I nodded.**

"**If I had known you were this cool" he continued "I would have invited you down ages ago"**

**I smiled for what felt like the first time in years.**

**I like Jacob, he was easy to be around, easy to talk to.**

**I knew we were going to get along just fine.**

**He invited me inside. We sat on the couch and started talking about cars.**

"**What's your favourite car?" He asked me.**

"**Audi R8 Spyder, What about you?"**

"**Bugatti Veyron" he answered automatically.**

**He likes speed as well then.**

"**Speed" I muttered quietly. It was to quite for Jacob to hear, but he did.**

**He laughed "Yea speed is great, I take it you're a speed girl then"**

**I nodded. **

**He looked out the window at my truck.**

"**It's a shame then that the truck can only go up to 60"**

"**How did you know that?" I asked **

**He looked at my, smiling.**

"**Well I fixed it up for my dad to drive, but now he's in a wheelchair he can't drive, so your dad brought it" He said proudly.**

"**It goes to 180km now" I said**

**He was confused.**

**I rolled my eyes.**

"**I told you, Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I don't know anything about cars, I put upgrades in it" I said.**

**He nodded, we seem to be nodding a lot.**

"**What else are you good at?" he asked slowly.**

"**I like Academic work, cooking and sports" I answered.**

**He looked at me with an excited expression on his face and a new gleam in his eyes.**

"**You can cook?" he asked with awe.**

"**Yea, I took a few courses" I said nodding.**

**He laughed joyfully.**

**Jacob picked me up off the couch and swung me around, making me giddy.**

"**This is the best thing that's ever happened to me" he exclaimed kissing my cheek.**

"**You just have to cook for us, I think I will die if I have to eat another one of Billy's fish fries, I don't think he knows how to cook anything else".**

**I laughed.**

"**Ok, ok I will if you put me down" I said happily**

"**YES" Jacob shouted, dropping me. He was knelling on the ground facing me, with his arms in the air, like he was bowing to a god. **

"**Jacob get off the floor" said another deep husky voice.**

**In the doorway stood two boys that looked like Jacob a lot. They both had black hair, dark brown eyes, rusty brown skin and husky voices. They were tall and muscular. **

**Jacob stood up smiling.**

"**Look guys, I found us a chef" he said**

_**What I don't want to slave away my life cooking for them. Oh no what have I got myself into?**_

**They looked at me curiously**

"**Hi I'm Bella Swan" I said holding out my hand for him to shake.**

"**I'm Jared and this is Paul" Jared said shaking my hand, it was hot but it was a nice difference from Alice and Emmett's cold hands.**

"**So you can cook? Great now Emily can have a vacation" Paul said laughing, rubbing his hands together.**

**Jared and Jacob laughed.**

"**Guys, guys before you get to carried away, I said to Jacob that I would cook for him and Billy not a whole pack of wolves"**

**All three of them stiffened.**

"**What did you tell her?" growled Paul at Jacob.**

"**Nothing, I didn't tell her anything" Jacob growled back.**

**I was confused now, I backed away slowly.**

"**How does she know then?" asked Paul, still growling at Jacob.**

"**Probably those filthy bloodsuckers she hangs out with" Jared said with disgust, looking at me.**

**The rest of the nodded.**

"**Can't smell them on her though" Said Jacob.**

**I stopped backing away.**

"**What are you talking about?" I asked with a shaky voice, they looked really mad.**

"**You know exactly what were talking about" Paul said walking towards me. "Who told you?".**

_**What? Was this guy for real?**_

"**Ummm I have to go." I said nodding. I had to get away from these crazy people.**

**Paul was shaking, he ran out the door and into the forest.**

**I raised my eyebrows at Jacob.**

"**What was he on about Jake?" I asked him.**

**Jared shuffled his feet and Jacob itched his neck.**

**Jacob shook his head.**

"**You don't know do you?" he asked.**

**I shook my head.**

**Jacob sighed in relief. "You will still come down again wont you?" he asked.**

**I shrugged my shoulders. "I just have to get home" I said.**

**He nodded.**

**I ran out to my truck, got in and sped of as fast as it could go.**

**I looked one last time at the forest and I swear I saw a large dog.**


	8. The Cullens

**Hope you like it ****J sorry about not updating, I've been reading the coolest story ever, its called **_**Never a Cullen **_**by **_**BlackThorn19**_** you should take a look at it. IT'S SO COOL.**

Chapter 8: The Cullens

E.P.O.V

_Tanya._

That _Word_ That _Name_ That _Person_ was enough to send a shiver up my spin.

And she was coming towards me with a grin on her face. This was going to be hell.

Every time I saw her, she was thinking of new come-ons or ways to suggest taking her to bed and this time wasn't an exception. She was picturing me naked. _Again_. I winced at the detail she was giving.

She wasn't really my type. Strawberry blonde hair, about as tall as myself and the obvious golden eyes and pale skin. I preferred brunettes.

I turned her down as politely as I could with out hurting her feeling. I was running out of excuses. _Fast_.

I knew the rest of the family felt sorry for me but that didn't help me at all. In fact it made it _worse_, now I have to suffer humiliation as well as Tanya.

I know I shouldn't hate Tanya but sometimes I do, she changed me into the horrible monster that I am. When she changed me I only had two broken legs and a broken hip I had been gang-bashed in a dark alley on Christmas Eve.

I would have lived, found a girl, got married, had a few kids and then died. That was the way I wanted my life to go, and then I would stay in heaven instead of being dammed to hell.

Tanya only changed me because she was desperate for company. I have no idea why she choose me.

Tanya sat down on the rock beside me and snuggled up close to me, we had just been hunting and she was covered in blood. She didn't smell very good.

I moved away a bit.

She moved closer.

I moved away.

She moved closer.

I stood up and sat on another rock.

She stood up and sat beside me.

_Was she trying to irritate me to death? _I asked myself

_As_ _if she hasn't made my life miserable enough. _

I sighed, stood up again and started walking away.

_Where are you going Eddie? ~ _Tanya

I ignored her and continued walking, that was the best way to avoid her sick mind being voiced.

"Well I came to tell you that we are going to the Cullens early, in a few minutes, so I suggest that you get changed in to something that's not stained with blood" She said looking at my body with lust in her eyes, she was sick.

I just nodded.

"Do you need any help getting changed?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at my.

I shook my head viciously.

"You know where to find me when you do" she said in that sticky slimy voice of hers and with that she walked off.

Thank god.

I ran to the house and got changed quickly. I packed a few clothes in a bag and walked down stairs.

The whole Denali coven was seated in the living room, when the saw me, they stood up and walked out the front door with me trailing behind.

The Denali coven consisted of six vampires including me.

There was Carmen, the leader of the coven who acted like a mother to all of us.

There was Kate and Laurent who were mates, Kate could send electrical waves to someone through physical contact to cause them immense pain.

And there was Tanya, Me and Sasha.

Sasha was an Immortal Child. She was changed when she was 12 years old; she was of course a secret from the Volturi. She hated Tanya as well. She could talk to animals, and was very good company.

Tanya was annoying. I try not to think about her.

And I'm a mind-reader. Sometimes my gift can be helpful but most of the time is just a nuisance.

We arrived at the Cullens house with-in minutes. Before Carman could ring the doorbell, a petite vampire with short, black spiky hair and golden eyes opened the door with a smile on her face. She and Sasha hugged and then she invited us in and told us to sit down.

I heard Carman and Kate gasp at how beautiful the house looked. Two vampires that introduced themselves as Emmett and Esme started talking to my family and me.

Carlisle walked in disappointed that he was late.

_Oh no, I really wanted to welcome them and Alice said there was a new coven member. That must be him there. Bronze hair, that's unusual_. ~ Carlisle. He was looking at me.

I smiled at him.

He smiled back before the black haired girl that I guessed was Alice, ran up to him and embraced him.

_I was sorry that I was so sad all the time, I was morning Bella still and I knew it had made Carlisle sad to see his children upset ~_Alice

"Sorry Carlisle for everything" I heard her say.

"It's OK Alice" he replied patting her back.

I looked away from the family moment.

Alice sat down next to me and Carlisle sat between her and Esme.

Alice was still looking at Carlisle so she didn't know I was here.

"Hello" I said hoping to make conversation, I saw Tanya standing up to come and sit with me.

Alice turned around to see who was talking to her.

_It was Edward. He was even more gorgeous in person but he wasn't really my type, more of a Bella's man. ~ _Alice.

"Who's Bella?" I asked, I had heard that name in her thoughts before.

_Oh yes he's a mind-reader, I always hated nosey people. _~ Alice

I laughed thinking of how many people had thought that.

"She was a friend of mine but we moved" Alice said, looking like she was going to cry.

_She was friends with a human how can that work out?_

"You can see her again, cant you?" I asked.

"No, I cant, you see Edward, she was human and I think she's dead". Her voice broke.

She _died_? How? Was she old? Oh no.

I realized the whole room was quite.

_Oh My God, Bella died? Alice didn't tell me this, I have to hunt_. ~ Emmett. He left the room.

Everyone started talking again.

"Sorry" I said to Alice.

"Its alright, it still hurts though"she said slowly

"How did you know my name and that I was a mind-reader?" I asked suddenly. It had just occurred to me that she knew all about me before I opened my mouth.

_I now hate curious people as well especially over-curious people. _~ Alice

I laughed again.

"Would you just get out of my head" She exclaimed

Tanya came at that moment and jumped onto my lap.

She was picturing me naked. Again.

I stiffened and shivered this was torture.

"Yea well I have to live with Edward and his mind reading all the time and I love it" she said clapping her hands on the word love and grabbing my cheek and shaking it a bit.

_Edward naked, Edward's mine, Edward naked, Edward's mine _~ Tanya.

Tanya was leaning in for a kiss when I pushed her away, I didn't want to kiss her.

"No Tanya" I said. She looked at me with pleading eyes,

_I know you love me and want to be with me for eternity. _~ Tanya

I shook my head.

She got up and walked off.

Relief

_**Start of vision**_

"_Don't you love me?" Tanya whispered to Edward, "No" Edward replied in a clear voice. Tanya walked up to him and wordlessly slapped him hard across the face._

_**End of vision **_

_Ha Ha Edward got slapped by a girl Ha Ha._ ~ Alice

I stared at her.

"What was that?" I asked.

"What was what?" She asked

_What would you call that?_

"You mean my vision?" she asked.

"Was that what that slapping thing was?"

"Yes Edward, you're going to get slapped." She said nodding

"Oh. How did you know?"

"Yea…I'm…ummm I'm-" she was cut off. By Emmett.

_If Alice can be happy then so can I. _~ Emmett

"My psychic sister" Emmett boomed,

_WOW I haven't seen him like this since we left Bella._ ~Alice

"Yea I'm Psychic Edward" She said

Wow, Psychic, I'm surprised the Volturi haven't got a hold on her.

I had been offered a spot on the Volturi Guard a number of times but I just ran away from them, I knew they would get me sometime.

"Really does that mean Tanya's going to slap me?" I asked

"Yes, tonight"

"Oh no" I groaned if she hates me then there's a chance the whole family will hate me too.

"Yep, I'm going to be watching and waiting", she said smiling evilly.

"Why do I have the feeling that you're not going to let me forget this?" I asked putting my face in my hands.

"Because I'm not, I'm going to video tape it, put it on U-Tube and send it to every coven of vampires I know" she said like it was the most natural and obvious thing in the world.

"I know what you going to say next" She declared randomly, humming Clair De Lune by Debussy in her head.

What. I cant see what she is thinking, I cant see past that song.

"What?" I asked, what is the point of being a mind-reader if people can block you?

"You just said it"She said

_Ha he fell right into my trap. _~ Alice

I get it was one of those lame jokes.

"What" I moaned "No fair"

"It is well and truly fair"

"But you cheated"

"How did I cheat, if anyone was cheating it was you, sneaking around my head like that. You just don't like that you were beaten by a girl" She whispered.

She started humming Clair De Lune again.

_It was Bella's favourite music, it wasn't really my type though but I listened to it as she played it over and over without comment. _~ Alice

Not many normal teenagers would be into Classical.

"Bella liked Debussy?" I asked

_Do_ _Edward and his questions never stop? _~Alice

"Yes….it was her favourite" She said sadly.

"Its my favourite too, I would have really like to meet Bella, she seems quite an interesting human from what I've seen in your families thoughts, Did she know what you were?" I asked.

"No she didn't, but she always knew that we were different and she never asked" she answered.

"You were really attached Bella I'm guessing" I said

"Yea, she was mine and Emmett's Best friend, she was so kind, caring and so selfless, she had absolutely no self-esteem or fashion sense but I love her." She said.

I got lost in my thoughts about humans.

_**Start of vision. **_

_Tanya grabbing handfuls of clothing and dumping it out the window, the beautiful blue silk dress Alice wore at the Prom in Forks, Alice's Favourite high heels the she had worn twice and Alice's designer skinny Jeans. Everything. Every piece of clothing Alice had was out side the window, ready to be burnt._

_**End of vision.**_

Oh no, We shouldn't have come.

I started to apologise, but Alice cut me off saying "Just let me have my fun Edward"

I was confused.

"Emmett" She whispered, he was at her side in a millisecond.

She explained what was happening.

"I go rip her head off then" he said angrily.

"No Emmett, that will spoil that fun" Alice stopped to see if anyone was listening, "We are going to prank her" she barely whispered. Emmett's smiled excitedly.

_Cool I haven't pranked anyone for years._ ~ Emmett

_Prank Tanya? That sounds like my sort of thing._ ~ Sasha. I smiled

"Cool can I help?"

Sasha was standing beside Emmett

_What do you say Edward? ~ _Alice

I turned to Alice and nodded "She never really like Tanya much, did ya Sashie?" I said, I ruffled up Sasha's hair I knew she hated that.

_Don't touch the hair Eddie boy. _~Sasha

Sasha poked her tongue at me, smoothing down her hair.

"Her thoughts are very amusing when it comes to Tanya" I said smiling.

"No she's mean" Sasha pouted crossing her arms.

_She thinks she so Beautiful when she's not. I feel sorry for you Eddie Boy _~ Sasha

I chuckled nodding my head.

"Lets get going then, we should go to my room" Emmett whispered.

We all walked into Emmett's room.

"You should really pick all this junk up so you won't tip or break anything" Alice said

Emmett waved his hand, "First, It's not Junk, Second, Vampires can't trip, Third, I don't care if I break it because its not very valuable and Fourth, I cant be bothered picking it up."

Alice rolled her eyes.

Emmett rolled his eyes.

_And he calls me lazy, Lazy Alice? Its Lazy Emmett. _~Alice

_And she calls me lazy, Lazy Emmett? Its Lazy Alice_. ~ Emmett

I started laughing,

_Weirdo, what was he on, probably something that Emmett though. _~ Alice

_Weirdo, what was he on, probably something that Alice though _~Emmett

Emmett and Alice were wearing a worried expression on their faces.

It's amazing how in sync their thoughts are.

"Are you OK Edward?" Emmett

"Yea, your thoughts are so funny you guys" I said rubbing his eyes.

_**Start of vision. **_

_Tanya's screams echoed through the house as she looked in the mirror._

_**End of vision.**_

"Operation One, prank Tanya is go" Alice said with an evil grin and laugh.

Watch out Tanya.


	9. Prank Tanya

**Sorry I haven't updated on this story for a while, I've been working on my new story Love or Lies.**

Prank Tanya.

A.P.O.V

We were writing out a list of all the stuff she loves this is what we had.

1. Her hair.

2. Her silver Cadillac Converj car.

3. Edward (I wrote this one)

4. Her dignity.

We had put the finishing touches on the plans and were ready to execute them.

Esme had brought some Clone for Emmet a few years ago for his Birthday, but it stunk really badly.

Lucky he had kept it. We had finely found a use for the horrid stuff.

I went down stairs and sat down, Edward sat beside me. But Emmett walked outside to where Tanya was sitting on the deck, and sprayed the Clone on her.

"Ooooo yuck" screamed Tanya as she smelt it.

"What?" Emmett asked, trying hard not to laugh.

"What the hell did you spray on me Emmett?"

"Oh, its only Clone, it makes you smell nicer"

"No you moron, It stinks" Tanya screamed.

"Well it does make you smell better, it's what Barney wears" Emmett lied, showing her the purple bottle we had painted.

Tanya screamed.

"I going to have a shower" she said.

"Ok" Emmett agreed "It up the stairs, the first on the left"

"I KNOW WHERE THE BATHROOM IS YOU IDIOT" shouted Tanya, storming inside.

"What's that smell?" Edward asked waving his hand in front of his nose. It was all part of the plan.

Tanya looked at Edward then ran upstairs looking like she was going to cry. I gave Edward a high-five and went to grab the 'I love Barney' Bumper sticker.

I grabbed the keys to Tanya's car and headed outside.

Emmett was standing next to the car with hundreds of Barney teddy-bears in his arms and purple paint on the ground.

I stuck the 'I love Barney' Bumper sticker on the window- screen and unlocked the car.

We stuffed all the Barney teddy-bears into the back seat but they spilled over into the front anyway, with their little faces pressed against the windows.

Next we got the paint and painted her whole car purple in 2 minutes.

For the finishing touch, I added the Barney Key-ring to the collection she had on her keys.

We were done.

Tanya's screams echoed through the house as she looked in the mirror.

Me, Emmett and Edward were on the ground laughing before the scream even finished. Once we had calmed down, we went inside to see our handy work.

We walked into the bathroom to find Tanya stroking her now _purple_ hair.

"You" She said when she saw us, pointing at me, seething.

"What did you do with your hair Tanya?" Edward asked in disgust.

Emmett and me nodded in agreement.

She looked at us in disbelief.

"You mean you didn't do anything?" she asked.

We shook our heads.

It was my turn.

"What shampoo did you use?" I asked pretending to look concerned.

She pointed the purple bottle that I had put in the shower.

I picked it up.

"Oh this stuff, I was going to use it when I dressed up as Barney on Halloween, but I didn't because I found out it was permanent" I lied.

Tanya put her head in her hands and sobbed. I comforted her as best as I could.

Edward and Emmett stood awkwardly behind me.

"Well at least it matches the Clone and your car" Emmett said when she recovered.

"WHAT ABOUT MY CAR" Tanya screamed.

"Go and see" Emmett replied.

She ran out of the bathroom and we followed her down outside.

As soon as she saw the car she ran to it and broke down in to sobs on the bonnet.

"MY BABY, WHY, WHY. AAAAGGGGGG. I HATE PURPLE" Tanya shouted.

"I didn't know you like Barney this much" Said Emmett.

Tanya lunged at Emmett, he ducked and Tanya slammed into a tree.

She groaned and buried her face in to the dirt.

I walked over to her.

"Don't ever mess with the Cullens clothing" I said before walking away

**I know was I to mean. But it had to be harsh.**

**I don't like Tanya. **


	10. Birthday Bella

Hope you like it. 

It's a bit short though.

**Chapter 10: Birthday Bella.**

**B.P.O.V**

**I woke up feeling great for once. Today was the start of the weekend.**

**I felt like something was going to happen, something good.**

**I had a shower and got dressed.**

**I went down stairs and got my breakfast ready.**

**Charlie and Renee came down the stairs make a lot of noise with something.**

**They appeared with presents**_**. **_

_**Presents?.**_

"**Happy Birthday Bella" They shouted at the same time.**

**Oh no it was the 13th**** of September and I had forgot. I was turning 17 today.**

**I hate birthdays. Presents and attention.**

**I hope they didn't get me anything to big or expensive. My parents were good at that, spend large amounts on presents. **

"**Come on Bella open your presents then" Renée said smiling putting the four presents on the table. **

**I grabbed the first one quick.**

"**Oh I'll go get the camera" Said Charlie.**

**I groaned. "No dad, I don't want a picture" **

**He took one anyway. "This ones for the album" He said smiling.**

**I continued unwrapping the present. It was the Book 'Wuthering Heights' I had read this book once and loved it. I hugged and thanked Charlie and Renée.**

**The second present was a Camera and a Scrap book. I loved them.**

**The Third was a thin silver bracelet that was incrusted with diamonds. I put it on and stared at it in awe, It fitted me perfectly.**

"**I love it Mum" I said, knowing it had cost her thousands. **

**The fourth present was a lighter. That was weird. I didn't ask though.**

**I opened the last present. It was a key with Volvo SC90 written on it.**

**O.M.G. **

"**It cant be" I said looking at my parents confused.**

**My dad nodded. "Look out on the drive-way" He said**

**I looked out the window.**

**There it was, The Volvo SC90 sitting in the driveway.**

**I squealed and clapped.**

**I jumped onto Renee and squeezed her tightly and then Charlie.**

"**Thank you so much, This is the best birthday ever" I said.**

**I looked at the Key then the Car.**

**I'm going to take it for a test drive now, I looked at the clock, it was 9.**

"**I'm going to try it out" I said excitedly.**

"**Ok darling, but be careful, that thing can go fast" Renée said.**

**I grabbed my Jacket and ran out the door.**

**The car was silver and sleek, It had tinted windows with rotational wheels.**

**I admired it for a few seconds before jumping in.**

**I turned the key in the ignition and the car started. The purring sound the engine made was nothing compared to the truck.**

**I pulled out of the driveway taking pleasure in the smoothness of the ride.**

**I didn't really plan to but I was heading to the Cullens old house.**

**I knew I was ready to get over them for good, I had to let them go. And this was a way to do that.**

**I turned on the radio and sang along to Outta Here by Esmee Denters, It finished the same time I pulled into the Cullen's Driveway.**

**I looked around, it looked exactly the same as I remembered it.**

**I got out of the car and walked over to the deck. I sat down, remembering all the good times I had here.**

**I was so deep in my memories I didn't hear anyone approach, or maybe he was just so quite but either way I didn't know he was there until he spoke**

"**Happy Birthday Bella" He said.**

**I jumped up and turned around to look at him.**

**He had long blonde hair that was tied up off of his face. He had pale skin and was unbelievable handsome. His blood red eyes stared at me, like he was trying to work something out.**

**He was tall and muscular, he wore tattered clothing.**

**He held out his hand for me to shake. "I'm James" he said.**

**I shook his hand, it was cold like the Cullens. "Bella" I replied in a clear voice.**

**I didn't flinch or pull away from the temperature of his hand, not even when he brought my wrist to his mouth, not even when he bit me. But the pain that the bite brought was excruciating, it consumed my entire body, but I didn't call out. I fought it but I didn't win. I fell to the ground, my vision was blurry. I opened my eyes to scream but nothing came out.**

**I couldn't feel my limbs or anything for that matter.**

**My last thought before I slipped unconscious was **_**What is happening to me?**_

**Then I was gone.**

**Hope you liked it, so Bella's been changed by James.**

.

.


	11. The New Bella

**Bella doesn't know what she is.**

**Here goes….**

Chapter 11: The New Bella.

B.P.O.V

I woke up to the sun shinning straight in to my eyes. It was Twilight.

I could feel the breeze on my face and the grass under my skin.

I could hear the birds calling and the small animals crawling. I can hear the wind rustling the trees and in the distance I could hear car on a motorway.

I could see every fine detail on everything, things I had never seen before appeared now.

I could identify all the sounds I heard and all the things I see separately.

I felt James's presence.

I sat up, I was still at the Cullen's house.

"How are you feeling?" James asked me.

I shrugged.

I had to get home, my parents would be worried about me.

"I have to go, but it was nice to meet you" I said. Was that _my_ voice? It sounded like _bells_, This was getting confusing. I stood up.

James frowned.

"You cant go" He said.

"What? Can't go? Just watch me" I said starting to walk away.

Suddenly James was in front of me, he grabbed my forearm hard.

I was scared and angry. _How dare he touch me._

I snatched my hand out of his grasp and pushed him away. He flu through the air and hit a tree.

I gasped. _I did that?_

I turned around and ran to my car. I got in and drove.

I looked in the rear-view mirror, I couldn't see him. I was safe.

I got to the house and pulled in.

I was surprised to see police cars parked on the lawn and out on the side of the road.

I hoped out of the car and shut the door.

There was a group of police officers standing around my parents.

I walked over to them. "What's happening?" I asked. Everyone looked at me in shock.

"Be-Bella?" Renee asked finely he voice shaking.

She reached out to touch me and started to cry.

I hugged her she hugged me back crying into my shoulder.

"Wheeere hav-ve you beeen forr th-the las-st four dayss?" She asked into my shirt.

What? Four days?

"Four days?" I asked.

"Yes Miss Swan, You were gone for four days" The Police Officer standing on the right of Charlie said.

"What? That cant be right, I've only been away from home a few hours" I argued.

"Sit down Miss Swan, we need to do a few check-ups on your heath, please sit" He said indicating a seat.

"No, I feel just fine thank you" I said smiling at him

He walked over to me and placed his fingers on my forehead.

"Your very cold would you please sit down now" He asked me again grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the seat.

"I said no, I feel fine" I said stubbornly yanking my hand away.

"You might have Hyperthermia or something else" He replied.

"I feel fine" I growled looking him in the eye angrily.

He step back in fright.

"Just do what Cam says Bella" Charlie said. "He's trying to help you"

I snorted.

"Well I don't need helping" I snarled making Cam step back another step.

"And don't even ask" I added. Cam backed into one of the cars, got in and drove off.

After a lot of hassle, I went inside and marched up to my room.

I looked in the mirror as I past it on the way to the shower.

I was beautiful, I looked like a goddess, my skin was paler which made my brown eyes and dark hair stand out. My hair hung in glossy waves down my back. My lips were fuller and my nose was straight instead of wonky like it was before. My body had grown, I now had curves in the right places and I was taller.

I didn't feel tired at all.

I took my shower and got dressed into some clean clothes.

I got the book 'Wuthering Heights' that I had got for my birthday _four_ days ago.

I lay down on the bed and started to read.

**Do you think it was alright? **

**About Bella's eyes, They are the same colour because she doesn't drink blood at all.**

**She was a vegetarian and she hated blood when she was human. Ill explain better latter.**


	12. Beautiful

**Hope you like it……**

Chapter 12: Beautiful

B.P.O.V

I finished reading 'Wuthering Heights' for the fifteenth time and looked at my alarm clock. It was 6, I didn't feel like reading the book again so I got out of bed. I didn't even go to sleep last night, I wasn't even tired now.

I went over to the mirror to see if there were any bags under my eyes.

There were none, and I still looked beautiful like I did last night. It wasn't just a dream or a fantasy…

I walked over to my wardrobe to try to find something to match my sudden prettiness.

I picked out my favourite pair of skinny jeans and my striped V-neck Henley top.

I looked in the mirror. I applied some lip-gloss and mascara. I looked great.

I walked down stairs and into the kitchen. I looked for something to eat. I could smell the food, it smelt like vomit. It was probably expired. I ditched the breakfast idea, I wasn't even hungry.

Renée came down the stairs I her nightdress. "You ok sweetie?" She asked giving me a hug.

"Yea" I said quietly "But I think the foods gone off, it stinks in there"

"Oh I'll get something today" Renée said.

She walked up to me. "Wow, honey, you look beautiful, looks like getting lost did you some good" she said looking at me closely. "But don't get any ideas about going off on your own again"

I sighed, "I won't mum"

I looked at the clock, "I have to get to school now". I said

"Ok sweetie, just be careful" She replied.

"I love you mum" I whispered.

"I love you to sweetie" She said smiling.

I grabbed my bag and keys and walked out to my car.

I wonder what they did with the truck. I didn't really care, I had this baby now.

I turned on the radio to my favourite station and drove quickly to school.

I arrived at school and went to walk to my period 1 class, English.

I heard someone approaching me.

"Hi" I turned around to see Mike Newton.

"Hey" I said confused, this was the first time he had spoken to me, or even looked at me I think.

"My names Mike Newton, It's nice to meet you" He said holding out his hand for me to shake.

"I know, I've known you since 1st grade" I said, staring at the hand he was offering until he dropped it.

"No" he said admiring my body "I'm sure I would have noticed you"

I sighed.

"My names Bella Swan, do you remember me?" I said.

He shook his head confused.

"I sit with Angler?" I asked.

He was still confused.

"My dads a police officer"

Confused

"Only child"

Confused

"I hung out with the Cullens" I said drawing the last straw, I wasn't going to stand here and tell Mike my life story.

"Oh you hung out with Alice" He said dreamily.

O.M.G. I wasn't going to stand here any more.

"Forget it" I muttered before continuing to English.

I heard Mike running to catch me up. I sped up and dived into English.

Safe.

I was well aware of everyone staring at me during the whole lesson. I looked out the window at the rain.

When the bell rung I walked out of the class and straight in to Mike.

What? Was he _stalking _me?

"Leave me alone Mike" I said and before he could say anything I walked away

I wasn't in the mood for more come-ons.

I followed the rest of the student body to the Cafeteria.

As soon as I stepped in, I was over-come by the horrid smell. I gagged and ran to the nearest building exit so I could sit outside.

I sat down on a bench as far away from the cafeteria as possible and got out my books. I started doing my homework. When a shadow feel over me.

I looked up and saw Jacob with nine big, muscular men standing behind him I recognised Paul and Jared.

"Jacob?" I asked curiously "What are you doing here"

"Bella?" He asked quietly with a pained expression on his face.

I nodded

I smelt a bad smell coming off of them, but I didn't screw up my nose. Something told me not to mess with these guys.

"Why aren't you running bloodsucker?" Paul growled.

"What is your problem?" I asked him, He was starting to piss me off with his attitude.

"What's my problem? What's my problem? You're my problem" He said pointing at me, getting louder. "You and the rest of your filthy sh-" Paul was cut off by Sam.

"Control yourself Paul" He said calmly.

"I bet your one of those fucking Cullens" Paul said.

"She doesn't smell like one and her eyes, look at her eyes" Jacob argued

He was shaking, the shaking was getting worse as I watched.

"Run Bells" I heard Jacob whisper sadly.

I didn't need a second invitation, I grabbed my stuff and ran.

But not before I heard the giant rip of clothing, I forced myself not to look back and kept running.

What did he mean _one of those Cullens? _And _Bloodsucker?_

I ran till I got home.

I smelt blood as soon as soon as I opened the door. Something was wrong.

I ran into the living room.

The couches were ripped to shreds and the wallpaper had been pulled off. The TV had been smashed and the glass was scattered all over the floor. All the books on the bookshelf were thrown onto the floor, and all the ornaments that were normally sitting on the table and window-still were broken in to little pieces and the table was flipped over with its legs snapped.

I ran through every room in the house. It was the same in every room, a mass off destruction and wreckage. I felt tears pool in my eyes as I walked into the kitchen.

The Kitchen was a mess, just like all the other rooms in the house.

All the cooking equipment was strewn all over the floor and the cutlery and dished were smashed up.

But they were all replaceable.

What horrified me was the message on the wall that was written in blood

_They had to die sometime._

_James._

I screamed.

In a puddle of blood on the floor lay Renee and Charlie's bodies. They were pale and had large bite marks on each of their necks.

They were dead; I couldn't hear their heart beat.

I could smell James's scent but it was old.

I ran over to my parents and collapsed next to them. I sobbed, wondering why no tears would come.

I stayed like that for a few hours, crying. Then I sobered up enough to think.

I had to get away.

What if James came back for me?

I had to go now.

I rushed up stairs and into my room shutting and locking the door behind me.

I grabbed my suitcase and searched through the debris until I had found everything I needed and stuffed it all in the bag. I put all my money in a bag the thru it into my pocket.

I jumped out the window and hurried to my car.

I shoved my stuff into the boot and started the engine.

I had to get to the airport. And fast. I speed up when I hit the motorway.

With the combination of the panic and anger I felt, and the speed of the car, the normal 6 hours it took to get to Seattle was soon halved into 3 hours.

I arrived at the airport.

It was packed with people.

I pushed and shoved my way through the crowds of people to the Ticket Purchase desk.

There was a long queue but I waited patiently.

When I reached the counter a boy about the same age as me was serving.

When he saw me he gasped.

"Um excuse me, I would like to buy a ticket sir" I said.

"Yes-s, whi-ch on-ne?" He managed to splutter out.

I rolled my eyes mentally.

"Where does the next flight go?" I asked

"Umm what di-id you-u say?" He asked

"What's the next flight available?" I said re-phrasing my question.

He looked down at the computer.

"It leaves in an hour to Volterra" He said, regaining his composure.

Volterra? I can see my dreams coming true.

"I'll take it" I said giving him what I thought was a dazzling smile.

He stared at me, looking like he was going to faint. Maybe I wasn't so dazzling after all.

"Adam hurry up and give the lady her ticket" The man working behind Adam said, looking at me.

Adam nodded and gave it to me.

"The plan leaves at Gate 4" He said pointing to a door labelled 'Gate 4'.

"Thanks" I said paying for the ticket and walking towards the door.

Volterra here I come.

**What do you think?**

**Sorry I had to kill Renee and Charlie**

**Review please**

**THANKS. **

**KEEP READING**


	13. Volterra

**Chapter 13: Volterra.**

**B.P.O.V**

**The aeroplane landed In Volterra late in the evening.**

**The Plane ride was frustrating, with everyone staring at me, the horrible smelling food they served, the cramped seats and the flirtatious waiters.**

**I was glad when we were let off the plane. For the first time in 12 hours, I smelt fresh air.**

**It wasn't 100% fresh, the airport fumes were polluting the it, but the air was much cleaner here than in Forks.**

**I didn't really know where to go, so I got into a cab and told the driver to go to the main street, there should be a hotel there.**

**As he drove I looked out the window at the passing country-side, Thinking about my parents.**

**We drove for about 10 minutes before the driver pulled over at the side of a bustling street.**

"**This is your stop" He said in Italian.**

**I thanked and paid him.**

**I got out of the car, sighing in relief I thought how lucky I was that I had learnt Italian in Forks.**

**I saw a few shops that I recognised but many I was unfamiliar with.**

**I went into a clothes shop and brought three shirts, a blouse and 2 pairs of jeans.**

**I saw a supermarket. That's when I realised I hadn't eaten in 4 day. I wasn't even hungry or weak. I decided to make myself eat something. I went in and bought a few apples, They didn't smell as bad.**

**I walked outside and took a deep breathe of air. **

**I got out one of the apples I brought and without breathing I took a bite.**

**I immediately spat it back out.**

"**Doesn't taste so good, does it?" A beautiful voice asked laughing.**

**I turned around and gasped.**

**A girl that looked about my age was standing behind me. She was wearing a full -length black clock and only her head was showing. She had a baby face with pale skin and long blonde straight hair.**

**She had blood red eyes, Just like James.**

**I dropped the apple and backed away slowly.**

**I remembered all the pain James brought me.**

**She was like him.**

"**Don't be scared of me I cant seem to hurt **_**you**_**" she said.**

**For some reason I believed her.**

"**My name is Jane" she said introducing herself.**

"**Isabella" I said.**

**I was no longer Bella. Bella died with my parents in Forks. I needed a new start.**

**She nodded.**

"**Do you have somewhere to stay?" She asked**

**I shook my head**

"**Come with me" She said curtly.**

**I didn't know if I should trust her, but I didn't care anymore.**

**So I followed her.**

**We walked up so many streets and alley-way that I lost my sense of direction.**

**We finely can to a stop outside a large Cathedral in the centre of the square on top of a hill.**

**It was surrounded by houses.**

**There were hundreds of people dressed in red assembled on the square. Facing the entrance of the Cathedral. Each of them were holding up a cross with their right hand and chanting a song over and over with their eyes closed.**

"**What's Happening?" I asked Jane.**

**She looked at me curiously. "Your not from around here are you?" She asked**

"**No" I answered. "I'm from America"**

**She nodded.**

"**They are celebrating Saint Marcus Day" She said amused. "They think by waving a cross and saying a few words over and over, they can drive out all the vampires". She laughed.**

_**Vampires are a myth.**_

"**Vampires aren't real" I said shaking my head.**

**Jane laughed.**

"**You have no idea" She muttered quietly.**

**She lead me across the square and to the house closest to the Cathedral.**

**She opened the door and pulled me quickly over to an Elevator. I didn't even get a chance to look around before she push me in.**

**The Elevators interior was clean and tidy, there was some soft Classical music playing in the background.**

**We were going down.**

_**Where was she taking me?**_

**I didn't have time to ask. At that moment the door clicked open and Jane strode out.**

**I followed her.**

**The hallway was lit by artificial lighting, which meant we were probably underground. The walls were decorated with patterns and drawings of all kind.**

**The whole thing looked very old-fashioned. It was probably built a while ago.**

**We walked into a waiting room. There were a few other people in here. All waiting for the same thing. **

"**Stay here and listen Heidi" She said pointing to a beautiful woman.**

**I nodded and Jane walked away.**

**The woman named Heidi came over to me carrying a clipboard. "What's your name?" She asked looking at the paper.**

"**Isabella Swan" I answered.**

**She wrote that down, Thanked me and then walked away.**

**A couple with two children came and stood in front of me.**

"**Daddy when are we going to sleep?" The little girl asked her father tugging on the hem of his shirt.**

"**Soon darling, as soon as we have paid our money" He answered kneeling down to give her a bottle of what smelt like juice.**

**I turned away from the family moment. It reminded me of my own parents.**

"**Alright everyone follow me" Heidi said.**

**There was about 10 people in the room now and we all filtered through the double doors that Heidi held open.**

**I was the last one through.**

"**Have a nice life, Its almost over" Heidi muttered under her breath**

"**What do you mean?" I asked confused. **

**Heidi was shocked. "Oh its just a line out of a book that I just read today and I'm just reciting it" She lied.**

**I shrugged and walked through the doors.**

**Hoped you liked it**

**Next chapters coming soon.**


	14. Cannibals

Chapter 14: Cannibals

B.P.O.V

As I walked through the doors I was reminded of the Ball halls in fairytales. The large space, the high ceilings, the chandeliers and the patterns on the walls.

Except for a few things that were missing.

The walls were plain grey and so were the floors. There were no bright colours

There was a feeling or sorrow and morning in the air, like many had died here.

I shivered.

I looked ahead, there were three Thrones which three people sat in.

Standing around the chairs were Jane and four people I had never seen.

They all had red eyes, pale skin and were extremely beautiful.

As we all walked over, they introduced themselves.

Sitting in the middle chair was a man with long straight dark brown hair and a long nose, He introduced himself as Aro.

The one on the right of Aro was Marcus he had dark brown hair like Aro, but his was slightly curly. He had a long face and looked the oldest out of all of them.

Caius was the one on the left of Aro. He had blonde hair that reached his shoulders.

Jane, Demetri, Alec, Zafrina and Felix were the people behind the thrones.

"Now, the coming events may scare you, but please don't scream, for we have very delicate ears" Aro said enthusiastically smiling.

_Why would we want to scream?_

_What's happening?_

_I only want a room to stay in_

All of them walked towards us, red eyes burning. Everyone backed away towards the doors and started screaming and shouting when they found them locked.

"If you shut-up then you death will come easily" Aro spat. "But if you keep screaming…" he trailed of suggestively.

They were going to kill us? That explains Heidi's comment and the fact that we were underground.

I would not let them kill me. I wasn't ready to die, but I guess I'm not the judge.

I didn't scream, what was the point? No one could hear us.

Most of the screams had died down. I looked around, there were the bodies of the people that were just alive.

"Please don't hurt me" a little voice said.

I turned around and saw the little girl I had had seen in the waiting room, she looked about four years old. She had blondish brown hair and deep brown eyes; they were a shade lighter than mine. She had a heart shaped face and pale skin. She looked about four years old.

She was looking up at Aro with a pleading expression on her face.

Aro laughed at her. "Just close your eyes and it wont' hurt a bit"

She shut her eyes tightly.

I felt a sudden urge to protect her. She was so small, so innocent.

I started to run towards them

Suddenly Caius was in front of me.

"Since you didn't scream, you'll be for desert" He said licking his lips.

Gripping my shoulders he leaned in towards my neck.

The bite mark from James was still imprinted into my skin on my neck. All I remember was him biting my wrist but he must have bitten my neck as well.

I heard Caius gasp when he saw it and I reacted fast.

I pulled out of his strong grasp and kicked him hard in the stomach sending him flying against the wall.

_Wow I'm strong._

No one had noticed yet.

I suddenly stood between the girl and Aro.

_Wow I'm fast too._

Aro was looking at me with fear and confusing flashing across his face.

I growled at him.

He slowly backed away. "This isn't possible" He said inhaling deeply.

_What wasn't possible?_

I was standing right here, nothing un-normal was happening.

Except for the fact _He _was running around sucking people's _blood._

What was _his _problem?

It was _him _and his _friends _that were the freaking cannibals, not _me._

That was _disgusting_.

He was trying to kill a little girl, _How sick was that?_

"What are you?" Aro whispered.

I felt if I could burst from annoyance and irritation.

I felt my whole body heat up with anger.

A huge explosion sounded through the hall. A fire had started over by the door.

I know I should have been confused, but I wasn't, all I felt was anger.

I thought about James and how much pain he had caused me, He had _bit _me and then killed my parents. I thought about Jacob and his friends, judging me before they new me. I thought about school and all the people that endlessly bullied me because I was vegetarian. I thought about Jane and how she had pulled me into this trap. And lastly I though about the cannibal standing in front of me, demanding to know what I was.

This life just couldn't get any worse, I had nothing to live for, nothing to be inspired by.

I was worthless.

**Sorry I know it's a bad place to end, but this chapter was going to be way to long if I put it all together.**


	15. Vampires

Chapter 15: Vampires

B.P.O.V

The fire had spread over the floor, advancing towards Aro.

Aro looked at the fire then at me.

"Guards, seize her" He shouted to the other cannibals.

Jane and Alec appeared next to me, one on each side and grabbed my arms.

I welcomed the storm of adrenalin rushing through me, supplied by anger.

I heard Jane scream and Alec cry out.

I looked down.

My body was covered in fire; the flames licked my arms and legs spreading to my hands and feet. I felt no pain; it was like I was immune to the heat.

The fire on the floor was spreading faster, consuming the room.

I heard the screams of the girl. I spun around looking for her, my anger subsiding away.

So did the flames.

I smelt her before I saw her.

She was backed up against the far wall, screaming at the on-coming blaze.

I growled, the fire was getting closer and closer.

She frowned and reached out and touched the fire.

She gasped and withdrew her hand and looked at it, it was unscathed.

The girl stepped out into the heat, the flames moving over her body, like they did with me.

I reached her and cheeked her for any burns, there was none.

I looked around, Aro was on the ground withering in pain clutching the left side of his face, but he was still alive. The rest of them appeared un-burnt and were in a circle around Aro.

By now the fire had stopped and the hall was in ruins.

"Hello, my names Isabella, what's yours" I asked , introducing myself to the little girl.

She smiled at me "Ella" she said.

That was so close to Bella.

"That a lovely name" I said faking happiness for her benefit.

She looked at the bodies of the victims.

"My parents" She said looking distant.

Oh no, she was so small, and she had lost her parents

"They went to Heaven, where the angles live" I said trying to give her the news gently

"You mean they died?" she asked sadly.

I nodded. I couldn't speak

She sighed "I guess its back to the orphanage then"

"What?" I asked her.

"Well my father died before I was born and my mum died giving birth to me and so I'm an orphan, I had only been with them for 3 months" She explained pointing at her parents bodies. "So I didn't know them very well, but that was the longest I've had with any one person, then they send me away" She continued with tears pouring down her cheeks.

I was shocked. How could someone so small have been put through something so terrible?

I hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry honey, my parents died to" I told her sadly

"Really?" She asked looking up at me.

"Really" I answered.

I looked for the Cannibals again, Jane was walking towards me.

"Excuse me Isabella, can we talk to you?" Jane asked.

I nodded.

"In privet" Jane said looking at Ella.

"Ella, I'm just going to be a minute" I said

She nodded, sitting down on the floor.

I sighed and followed Jane to where the others were standing in a corner of the room.

"What do you want?" I asked brutally.

They all stepped back.

Aro put his hands up, showing the scar that the fire had given him. It had heeled quickly but it covered the left side of his face in black. I had a feeling that it would be there for a long time.

"Just relax, we don't want to harm you, just merely ask what you are" He said cautiously

He seemed serious, He wasn't joking.

"She's one of us Aro, look at the bites on her neck and wrists" Caius whispered in Aro's ear, pointing at me.

Aro looked at me. And shook his head.

"What about her eyes and her smell, she can't be" He whispered back.

I had had enough. "Look guys I'll come back after you've talked" I said rolling my eyes.

"No, we are just trying to figure out what you are" Aro explained.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked in disbelief. "I AM PERFECTLY NORMAL"

"Well Isabella, If you call inhumanly fast, strong and beautiful normal than yes, yes you are _perfectly normal._ But I, on the other hand do not call that normal, I call that a description of a Vampire" Aro said matter-of-factly.

_Vampires? _These guys were nuts as well as Cannibals.

"Isabella, we are Vampires" Aro said quietly.

No they weren't going to mess with me again.

I laughed.

"I fact" Aro said "we are the rulers, the leaders of all Vampires"

"I'm not putting up with this crap" I said rolling my eyes.

"No Isabella, just hear us out' Aro said stepping forward.

I sighed and nodded.

"Well" Aro said chuckling "We will go find a more comfortable place to tell our stories"

He walked out of the hall and the 'guards' followed.

I hung back, not sure what to do.

Jane turned around "Are you coming or not?" she asked with her eyebrows raised.

I nodded "Come on Ella" I said holding out my hand for her to take, she grabbed it.

I took a deep breathe and followed them out.

_What are I getting myself into?_


	16. Swapping covens

Chapter 16: Swapping covens

E.P.O.V

I felt bad after Alice had walked away from Tanya. I was brought up by my parents to be a gentleman, I knew I should help her.

_She got what she deserved. _

I shook my head, sure she was annoying and stuck-up and nasty . But she was a vampire and I would have to live with her for forever. She would remember what I've done forever and she would be always horrible to me .

Tanya was lying in the dirt sobbing, she looked up when I walked over to her.

"Hi Edward" She muttered turning away.

"Hey" I said

I bent down to help her up. She grabbed my arm and stood.

Tanya leaned into me her bottom lip trembling slightly. I patted her back trying to comfort her.

_Why is he helping me? _~Tanya

I shrugged. "You're my sister" I whispered.

She looked up at me with large eyes and stretched he face closer to mine.

_Kiss me _~Tanya.

I shivered. What do I do? What do I _do_?

I backed away from her shaking my head, _Should I run?_

"Don't you love me?" Tanya whispered to me.

"No" I replied in a clear voice. Tanya walked up to me and wordlessly slapped me hard across the face.

I gasped, and took another step back. Just like the Vision.

Tanya turned around and vanished into the house leaving me standing there.

I looked around hoping Alice wasn't watching.

I saw her looking out her bedroom window.

I shook my head at her.

Alice shrugged. _Sorry Eddie-boy _She thought.

I growled at the nickname. I hated being called anything other than Edward.

_How are you going to deal with Tanya? _~Alice

I shrugged.

"I have no Idea" I muttered to her.

"She's not going to forgive you easily" Alice said jumping out onto the ground.

I knew that, But how many times have I said 'no' to her? Surly she should give up soon.

I sighed.

The rest of the family are not going to be very happy either. They liked to see Tanya happy. Maybe I should join another coven, Maybe the Volturi, they wanted me to join before but Tanya made me stay.

Or I could join the Cullens, they seem nice enough to take me in. Yea but I don't really want to ask them.

_**Start of vision**_

"_Yes Edward, You may join our Family" Carlisle said happily._

_**The Vision Changed.**_

"_This is your new room Edward" Esme said smiling._

_**The Vision Changed**_

"_Lets go shopping Edward" an excited Alice squealed._

_**The Vision Changed.**_

"_Pranked you" Screamed Emmett_

_**End of Vision **_

Me and Alice gasped in unison.

"Your going to be my new shopping buddy" Alice squealed jumping up and down, clapping her hands.

I didn't really like shopping but I didn't really care right now.

I'm swapping Covens.


	17. Stories

**Sorry but I might not be updating as much as normal.**

**But please continue reading.**

Chapter 17: Stories

B.P.O.V

Me and Ella followed the 'Vampires' for what seemed like hours but was only minutes.

We were lead into what looked like a lounge and sat down next to each other on one of the couches.

I lent back and inhaled the leathers scent, watching the others made themselves comfortable.

"Isabella, what we told you before in 100% true, we are vampires" Aro started while I listened. "We can run faster than humanly possible, we are incredibly strong, or skin is impenetrable and we are very beautiful"

I didn't know what to say so I just stared at them.

"Are all of you vampires?" I asked after a few moments silence.

Aro nodded his head. "Some of us have gifts, like I can read every thought you've ever had with a simple touch" _What?_

"And Jane here" He said pointing to Jane "Can simply will it onto you and you will experience excruciating pain, and Alec" He said pointing to Alec "Can make you feel, see, hear, smell or taste nothing".

"Demetri is a shape shifter, Felix is a tracker and Zafrina is a mind-controller" Aro said pointing at each individual person.

"And we have another member but he has a different diet from us and is hunting animals at the moment but he is an Empathy" Aro finished.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked shaking my head.

They all looked at each other.

"Well we think you are a vampire" Jane said.

_I_ was a _Vampire_.

I _am_ strong and fast, but this is _me_ we are talking about.

"But you drink blood and I hate blood" I said scrunching up my nose.

Aro frowned "You hate blood" he said, repeating what I said.

I nodded, "It smells like rust and salt, it makes me feel sick. I am a vegetarian"

They looked at me with wide eyes.

"That would explain your eyes and scent" Caius said finely.

"What about them?" I asked.

"Well, see our eyes, they are red because we drink human blood. When Jasper comes you can see his eyes, they are topaz because he drinks animal blood. But you don't drink blood so you still have your human eye colour" Caius explained.

"And you smell like a human for the same reason, because you don't drink blood" Marcus said

"So where are you fangs?" I asked confused, in all the movies Vampires have fangs.

The all laughed.

"We don't have fangs" Aro said chuckling.

"What about Garlic?"

"Myth"

"Burn in the sunlight?"

"No we sparkle"

_Sparkle? _

"What else?" I asked since all my guess seemed to be wrong.

"You know just the normal stuff, we live forever, can't have children, have long photographic memories, our senses are enhanced, we have a cold body temperature and we are naturally pale and don't have a beating heart". Jane said counting on his fingers.

I nodded, trying to take it all in.

"Well we need you to tell us some things" Aro said.

I nodded.

"Has any thing bit you before?"

James immediately popped into my head, I realized he was a vampire to.

"Yes, a Vampire called James" I answered.

"Can you hear this?" He whispered so fast and quietly I'm sure I wasn't supposed to hear it.

"Yes" I said

"Can you see this?"

Jane ran over to the other side of the room, my eyes followed her movement.

I nodded.

"Okay" Aro said placing a hand on my forehead.

"She's vampire temperature and her hearts not beating" He said to the others.

He told me to stand up and run as fast as I could to the other side of the room.

I did it.

"She's as fast as a vampire and defiantly as beautiful as one, maybe even more beautiful" Aro said looking at me.

I looked down and if I was human I would have been blushing.

"Lift the table up" Aro instructed me, pointing at the coffee table

I lifted it up and he nodded.

"I wonder if you have any gifts" Aro said looking at me thoughtfully.

"We know she does, you saw her with the fire" Jane said.

Aro nodded touching his scar on his face.

"Sorry about that" I apologised.

He shook his head.

"Can you set this book on fire?" Marcus asked placing a book on the table.

I smiled at him "I'll try" I said nervously.

I concentrated all my energy on the book while the others sat around eagerly watching.

Suddenly the book burst in to flames along with the table.

Everyone jumped away with smiles on their faces

My hands shot out at my own accord. _Stop fire _

Water sprayed out of my palms, putting out the fire.

I couldn't help the grin spreading over my face as I stared in awe at my hands.

But I swear Aro smile was bigger than mine as he looked at me.

"Will you join us?" He asked.

I nodded happily.

**So Bella can control water and fire, Aro has offered her a spot on the guard and Bella agreed.**

**Also Jasper is cooommming YAY.**


	18. Jasper

Here goes another chapter

**Chapter 18: Jasper**

**B.P.O.V**

**Aro was explaining what the Volturi do when the door flung open to reveal a male vampire with longish blonde hair, He was tall and had a muscular body but he was not buff. He had coal black eyes swimming with anger.**

"**How could you Aro, you know how I react to humans" He said with a southern accent, shaking with anger.**

"**Relax Jasper this is Bella, Bella this is Jasper" Aro said introducing us.**

**Jasper just glared at me, trying no to breathe.**

**He thought I was human.**

"**I'm not human" I said clearly to him "I'm a vampire and I'll be joining your guard, its nice to meet you Jasper" I said holding out my hand.**

**He looked at me surprised. "You're a vampire?" He asked**

**I nodded.**

**Aro explained everything to him and then he shook my hand.**

**He was looking at me curiously. "Why cant I feel your emotions?"**

**Oh yea he was the Empathy and he couldn't feel my emotions.**

**I shrugged.**

"**Can you no feel her emotions?" Aro asked**

**Jasper shook his head.**

**Aro breathed a sigh of relief. "I though It was only me"**

"**What do you mean master?" Jasper asked.**

"**No ones powers work on her either, I cant read her mind" Aro replied.**

**Jasper looked at me "Do you think she's some sort of shield?"**

**He shrugged.**

**He looked at me. "Do you have any other gifts Isabella?"**

"**I'll try to find out" I said closing my eyes.**

**I concentrated on the sounds I could hear, the air around me, I could feel the floor underneath my feet.**

**I heard Aro and Jasper gasp.**

**I heard bird singing, trees swaying and water running. I could feel the wind in my hair and the leaves against my skin. It was just like being outside.**

_**Outside?**_

**I opened my eyes to find myself a few feet off the ground looking over a forest, water flowed freely over the floor and the roots of the large oak trees that grew up to the ceiling, vines grew up the walls, birds and bugs flu around the room and there was a cool breeze floating around the room.**

**As soon as I lost my concentration, I fell to the floor with a thud.**

**Aro and Jasper ran to me and helped me up.**

"**Wow Isabella what else can you do?" asked Aro in awe.**

**I shrugged. I have power and I'm going to use it.**

**K THAT'S IT, IM NOT UPDATING UNTIL I GET 100 REVIEWS**

**THANKS 4 READING**


	19. Promotion

**OMG I got 100 reviews faster than I thought I would my next goal is 150 **

**Love you guys……..**

**And in the last chapter, with the trees and stuff, well Bella created them, she can control Earth, Air, Fire and Water**

Chapter 19: Promotion

B.P.O.V

Over the next few years I worked hard and it paid off.

I moved up the ranks quickly, from Junior Guard to Senior Guard to Supreme Guard.

And today? Today was my promotion to Princess Volturi, A sister to Aro, Caius and Marcus and a leader to every vampire in existence. This was my dream.

Everything was set up for the grand occasion, the ball room was repainted a sparkling gold, and the thrones were placed at the far end of the hall, with an extra one at the front next to Aro's.

That one was mine. _Mine._

I liked the sound of that _my throne_.

I was worried at the same time, I was just a small girl from Forks, coming to rule the Vampire race, but I have to have faith in myself.

What if something went wrong? Or I said the wrong thing? Would Aro kick me out and replace me? Most likely.

"It's going to be fine Bella" Jasper said soothingly. Even though he couldn't read my emotions he could still read my facial expressions just like a book. Me and Jasper had become very good friends over the past few years, he taught me how to fight, control my powers and most of all he taught me about the newborn wars.

I smiled. He fought in those wars and he didn't shut up about them, it was either newborn wars this or newborn wars that. But I understood how much they meant to him and I let him carry on with his lectures even though they were incredibly boring.

"I know it's alright" I said snapped to myself. "And don't call me Bella"

Jasper pouted. "But I like Bella better than Isabel, it has a nice ring to it"

Isabel had been my name but Jasper had been arguing that it should be Bella.

"Keep it down someone might hear you" I whispered, looking around. I didn't what anyone calling me that it reminded me so much of the Cullens. I winced.

"You're so paranoid" Jasper said rolling his eyes.

"No I'm not" I said.

"Okay whatever" Jasper said holding his hands up in surrender, he knows not to get me mad.

"Just because I'm not paranoid doesn't mean they aren't out to get me" I said before turning around and running up to my room to get ready.

I looked at the dress I was wearing to the ceremony, it looked like a wedding dress to me but I guess I was getting married in a way, to my Job. How miserable did that sound.

The strapless dress was gold just like the ball room walls, it went to my hips then it flared out and came down to my ankles. I loved it.

I pulled it on carefully and looked at myself in the full length mirror hanging on the wall.

It was glorious, I felt like my dreams were complete standing in _The Dress _stroking the beautiful fabric.

Jane and Heidi, a new senior guard, burst into the room making me jump.

"Oh My God Bella you look wonderful" exclaimed Heidi excitedly giving me a hug.

I growled at the mention of my old name "Don't call me Bella" I said.

Heidi's smile flattered. "Sorry, it's just such a beautiful name for a beautiful person" She said.

I softened my expression, Heidi was only being kind. "Just don't call me Bella" I said.

They nodded.

"Come on then we don't have all day, only a few hours" Jane exclaimed.

I smiled at her. "Yes let's do it"

They pushed me into the bathroom to do my make-up.

A few _hours_ latter I looked in the mirror.

I looked wonderful, I had gold eye shadow on my eyelids and black mascara on my eyelashes, and my lips were coated in a thick layer of lip-gloss making them shine.

Framing the left side of my face, gold glitter trailed down my cheek and down to my chin, completing the look. My hair had been

"The Ceremony is ready" I looked around at saw Jasper leaning in the door frame smiling.

"Really? Oh My God, do I look okay?" I started to panic.

"Relax Bella, you look beautiful" He sighed

I smiled at him and took a deep breath, I was relaxed now, and everything was fine.

"Time to go Bella" Heidi sung.

I nodded and followed Jasper to the Ball room.

He told me to stand in front of the double doors and wait until they opened.

As I waited I wondered if Charlie and Renee would be proud of me, even now I was grown-up I will always be their little princess.

The doors opened and Jasper stepped up beside me, he was escorting me up to the thrones.

I tried not to look but I knew I had to, there was a walkway running through the middle of the hall, surrounding the path were hundreds of Vampires.

They had come form far and wide to see the new Volturi Princess and they were all watching me as I took my first steps down the aisle.

I pushed back my shoulders and held my head high, looking forward I continued to the thrones, determined not to show my nervousness.

I walked the few final paces to the thrones, stopped and then bowed to Aro.

Aro stood, smiling proudly at me, picking up the tiara off the cushion that Jane was holding, and placed it on my head. I sat on my throne next to Aro.

Everyone clapped and applauded loudly, I almost smiled but then thought better of it, and we were trained not to show emotions. Jasper stood next to my throne.

Aro held his hand up for silence and the room quietened.

"We have a gift for you Isabel" Aro said to me so everyone could hear.

_A gift? For me?_

I nodded, hoping it wasn't anything to expensive

"Bring her out" Aro said to Felix who disappeared for a minute or two before reappearing holding something. It was moving, laughing to be exact. I knew what it was when I first saw it, with blond hair and deep blue eyes she looked the same as she had a few years ago. _Ella_.

When she saw me, she smiled and waved, struggling out of Felix's arms she ran into my arms, laughing.

I hugged her back, the orphanage didn't let me adopt her, and they said I was too young. I was at the time, I was only 17. I am still 17 but now I'm older.

"We adopted her for you" Aro said smiling at the happy reunion.

I squealed and spun Ella around in the air, she giggled.

She was mine now. I couldn't believe it, this was the best day of my life.

"How have you been Ella?" I asked "Have they been treating you right at the orphanage"

She nodded and hugged my leg.

I looked up realising that I had completely forgotten that we were in a room full of Vampires.

I scanned the crowed to see if any of them were temped to eat My Ella. I relaxed when they just stared at me with awe and confusion on their faces.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Ella Isabel's daughter" Aro announced.

"Hello" Ella said in a cute voice.

All the Vampires laughed.

"The ceremony is finished, but you may stay with us as long as you like" Aro said.

I hugged Ella close, forever looked brighter already.

**Cullens next Chapter**

**Thankz for all the reviews**


	20. Who's the new princess?

**School Soon, this will be my last update for a while, but I will keep writing in my weekends and spare time.**

**OMG I HAVE JUST DECIDED WHO IS MY FAVOURITE TWILIGHT CHARACTER…….**

**TEAM JASPER ALL THE WAY…… I LOVE YOU JASPER.**

Chapter 20: Who's the new princess?

A.P.O.V

Life was a lot more bearable with Edward, he made us laugh and smile.

Esme and Carlisle were overjoyed when they found out that Edward wanted to join us, as I predicted.

_Flashback_

_The whole Cullen family were sitting around the dinning table, looking expectantly at Edward who had called the meeting._

"_There have been some problems with Tanya" He started. Esme and Carlisle smiled knowingly at him _

"_And I was wondering if I can join your coven?"_

_Esme smiled in delight and Carlisle grinned._

"_Yes Edward, You may join our Family" Carlisle said happily._

_I squealed at my new shopping buddy_

_End of Flashback._

I sighed happily. We didn't thing of Bella much anymore, it was a while ago now, a few years. I only thought of her when I was alone, when I could sob quietly to myself without anyone knowing. But of course Edward knew, he comforted me and helped me get over it. But I still missed her with all my dead un-beating heart.

_Start of vision._

_A black and red letter and matching envelope lay open on the table._

_It read:_

_Dear Cullen Family_

_You are invited to the crowning of Princess Isabel on the 13th__ of September._

_You may stay as long as you like and leave when-ever you see fit._

_We have made arrangement for transport and hunting trips since it is not permitted to hunt in the Volterra area._

_It would be a great disappointment if you didn't make it._

_Kind regards._

Aro.

_End of Vision._

10 minutes.

I gasped and squealed at the same time, it was a retarded noise, sounding a lot like a snort. We were invited to see the New Volturi Princess?

I had to pick out my best clothes, I wonder if she likes shopping then we can be best friends forever. Maybe I could play Isabel Barbie.

Carlisle had been curious about her ever since he found out that she was in the Volturi, she was very powerful.

He was intrigued. That almost made me reluctant to bring her home. Surely he'd scare her away.

I heard Edward chuckle.

I smiled at him. We are going to see the Princess.

He nodded "I really don't think the guards will let you anywhere near her"

He was right, like normal.

If she wasn't going to shop with me then Edward will just have to be my shopping partner for all enormity since I know he likes shopping almost as much as I do.

I saw him wince before he nodded sadly.

Forever and ever and ever.

"OK I bet she will love shopping with you, just don't torture me like that" Edward said.

I won.

"Family meeting everyone" I heard Carlisle say.

Yay this was about the letter. I already knew we were going.

We sat around the dinning table, Carlisle walked in, placing the black and red letter on the table.

Dear Cullen Family

You are invited to the crowning of Princess Isabel on the 13th of September.

You may stay as long as you like and leave when-ever you see fit.

We have made arrangement for transport and hunting trips since it is not permitted to hunt in the Volterra area.

It would be a great disappointment if you didn't make it.

Kind regards.

Aro.

I squealed this was it, the letter "We are going Carlisle" I said.

He nodded "Does everyone agree"

Everyone nodded.

I clapped my hands in excitement. That earned me a few looks from my family.

"What's going to happen Alice?" Esme asked.

I shrugged and concentrated on the future.

_Start of Vision._

_Alice was driving her bright yellow Porsche., Edward in his Volvo, Emmett in his Jeep and Esme and Carlisle in his Mercedes-Benz._

_The convoy of cars sped through the countryside of Italy, on the way to Volterra._

_The village was in sight, the large castle built on the hill and the small houses scattered in a circle around it. _

_A sign said 'Welcome To Volterra'_

_The cars past the sign and-_

_End of Vision._

_What happened?_

I cant see any further than the sign. I was blind, useless.

I started hyperventilating. Something was blocking me and it wasn't the Werewolves.

"That would be the princess" Edward explained to me "She's a shield, you cant see her"

"What and I going to do?" I asked him.

He shrugged "I guess we will have to go ignorant"

I nodded.

"We should leave as soon as possible" I said the 13th of September was 3 days away.

Everyone agreed and they all split up to go and pack.

**The next chapter will be in the Cullen's P.O.V.**

**Should I do Edwards P.O.V???**


	21. Important!

**All writing it going to be on hold. Production has stopped, I just don't have enough time to write anymore but I promise I will update next holidays.**

**I have been trying to write but I just cant, I get really stressed when I have to write under pressure, I am falling behind on the homework and I fell really tired all the time. **

**I'm just to busy but please stay with me and keep reading.**

**Thanks to everyone that reads, I love you guys.**

**Love Elisha Rose**


End file.
